Accel World: A Knight's Tale
by Rotheos
Summary: Set before the start of the Anime series. The story revolves around my OC a 12 year old Shusuke Yagami. The first Volume is over and the second volume is about to start. The second Volume "Uncrowned Powers" is about Shusuke learning of his bestfriend's past and new friends along the way. Also new enemies and meeting with the Red King himself and many more. So please read and enjoy
1. Volume 1:Lightning Blade Episode 1

**Episode 1**

_**Memories of a Knight**_

**Author's Note: Well, this is a reboot of my previous fanfic. An entirely different story. Starts before the Anime series and tells about the first avatars of the Accel World. Read, Rate and Review please! **

_"The moon was shinning brightly in the darkness of the night sky. The beauty of the stars up above and shooting stars comes and goes. The silent breeze of the night and the howls of the ferals beyond the woods. The buzz of the insects around the bushes and the flaps of wings of the bats and the fear beyond those creepy trees. Suddenly, cries of children were heard: "Help me! Please don't! Stop it!" and at the same time, sparks of electricity were also heard at the same time combined with the strikes and roars of lightning and thunder. It started to rain and the wind started to blow fiercely as the roof was cracking a sound like it was about to be blown away. It was November 5__th__, 2036."_

"Mr. Yagami! Mr. Yagami! Wake Up!"

"WHOAAA!" a boy who looks like in his early teens screamed loudly as he suddenly stands. He has silver hair and dark eyes. He seems to be 5'7" as he was taller than the one who screamed at him. He wears a uniform that has a logo of "Nerima Junior High" on it. That boys, was me. I am Shusuke Yagami of Nerima Junior High. I am 12 years old and I am at my freshman year. I was somewhat underage but for some unknown circumstances I was still accepted as a freshman. Well, I have high IQ I guess. You could say I am an ordinary high schooler in this world. Hardheaded and sarcastic is the best way to describe me. But then again, everyone has their own secrets, talents and even their own worlds that we don't know about. Their own life.

*ha~ha~ha~ha* giggles and laughter from students around were heard.

"Shusuke-kun, sleeping inside my class is prohibited! Detention for you!*BAM*" shouted by theteacher in her mid 40's smacked a book in my desk. That was my Algebra teacher Mrs. Wong. I sleep a lot in her classes but this was the first time she got angry this bad. Well, I could'nt blame her. I sleep everytime yet I still ace her pop quizzes and exams.

"So—Sorry, sensei." Shusuke replied quietly while having a dumbfounded face.

*DING DONG DING DONG* The sound of the school bell was heard. It was already lunch time in Nerima Junior High School. I did a long long talk with Mrs. Wong in the room earlier. It was about being the number 1 student in my class but always sleeping and not paying attention. She said if I keep that up I would become a _bad influence _to my classmates and think that studying is easy. I can't blame her, she's right. I am a bad influence. My nature of easygoing and serious at some occasions can be really annoying to the extent I have grown with lots and lots of enemies. Right now, I am carrying a small tray with two hamburgers and one orange juice. Please don't accuse me of being a glutton, I just love eating and I have to refill my fuel tank everytime so I won't lose some energy. Energy is important, right?

I was walking in the cafeteria looking around and searching for at least one vacant seat.

"Every seat seems to have been taken, *sigh*." As I thought of this, I gave a short sigh and was already thinking of eating on the roof. But that thought changed suddenly . .

"Hey Shu-kun! Over here!" a female voiced was heard from over the far end of the cafeteria. A very serene voice that is as soft and smooth as a cloud in the sky. She has purple eyes and pinkish red hair. She has a small trey lying on a table on the corner with at least one seat vacant in front of her. That girl was my senpai and mentor. She was the whole reason of my fortunes and misfortunate. Pretty ironic don't you think? To describe one person as the cause of both your luck and bad luck that is basically an antonym for each other. I approached her slowly and was already thinking of what to say to that beautiful maiden. On the table is a tray that has a salad bown and a glass of water on it.

"Thank you for calling me, senpai. Don't you have someone to eat lunch with?" I asked humbly to the girl in front of me.

"Don't worry Shu-kun, I'm all yours.* he~he~*" She giggled softly while saying those words.

"Whaaaat?!" I shouted in my mind. She was always like this. Teasing me everytime we are together.

"_Look! Those two are together again. What did Ayano-san likes about that guy? They are not fit for together. Not at All!" _ murmurs of these words were heard in the seats and tables near us. It was like this everytime. First, I was like; "Hey we don't have a relationship like what you think! But then Ayano-senpai said; "Please, mind your own business everyone! Don't interfere with our moment." Great, just great. Everytime someone whispered harsh words on us, Ayano-senpai only would make it worse.

"Very well, thank you for the seat senpai!" I thanked her courteously while taking the seat in front of her. The sweet face of the lady in front of me, her beauty shines along with the Sun's sunlight. Her magnificent aura makes me feel like we are the only person here in the cafeteria.

"So, Shu-kun, How was Algebra?" she asked while she plays her salad bowl.

"Well, gr— . I got detention." I laughed quite a bit but quickly brought back my composure and made a serious tone.

"Aahh. You'll have a punishment later on in training." The girl infront of me said happily. Wait—

"PUNISHMENT!?" I exclaimed in disbelief for what I heard. The entire cafeteria were stunned by my loud voice and everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry. *cough*"

*giggles* "Yup, that's right. Punishment." Ayano-senpai reminded me once more as she drank the glass of water that is rested beside the bowl of salad.

"_I can't believe this! And I thought she likes me!" _I thought while having a manga-like face.

"I know, you're thinking that why am I punishing you even though I LOVE you." Ayano-senpai said with a bit of rising intonation on the part ofLOVE.

"Eh?" I was only able to give this short remark on what she said.

*giggled* "Oh, Shu-kun, meet me at the Café later after class, okay?"

"Sure senpai." I answered quickly while she gave an angelic smile and her eyes just twinkled like stars.

"Goodbye for now, my class is about to start." The girl humbly pointed out the clock in the cafeteria. She left her seat and grabbed her shoulder bag. "Mwah!" She then gave me a ..—

"Flying kiss?!" suddenly, a warm feeling filled my body. I got used to this though because this happens everytime she leaves. As I was thinking this, I glanced at the clock—

"O MY GOD! "I'm late for my Chemistry class!" I shouted as I hurriedly left the cafeteria and ran the hallway as fast as I could. My next class is 2 floors above the cafeteria and the stairs were a bit slippery so running too fast would be futile however, I don't have a choice.

**Chemistry Class—**

"Alright everyone, as we all know, gold is the most malleable precious metal while platinum is . ."

The teacher was discussing about precious metals and elements. As for me, I wasn't listening to anything he is saying. While I look outside the window, I can see the azure skies and the beauty of the sun. It was an amazing sight to behold.

*sigh* "Maybe I'll just take a nap." I whispered while lying my head to my desk and folded both my arms on it.

_After a falling asleep—_

"_Idiot kids! What're you doing!? Didn't I tell you to remove the scales properly! Now the fish won't be done early. Because of this, all of you won't get any food tonight, got it!?" A man in his late 50's are scolding a group of young children around 5 to 7 years old. The man has white hair all over his hair and an overly grown beard with pale gray skin._

"_Mister. . we are sorry. .we didn't know how—." Before one of the kids finished answering the man's anger the man furiously slapped him in the face._

_*PAK* _

"_Don't you dare answer me child!" Roared by the man while the child shivers in fear and pain._

"_Tsk. Worthless runt. You're lucky you even got a home here." The man pointed out while he left the room that looks like a kitchen._

"_Hey, are you alright?" another child approached the young boy who was slapped earlier. The one that was slapped earlier has silver colored hair and dark eyes. The other boy that approached the silver haired was a child that seems to be suffering from heterochromia, an illness that is described as a difference in the color of the iris. His left eyes is somewhat brownish while the right is like the sun, golden color._

"_Ye—Yes, I'm fine. Thank You." The boy who has silver hair answered the other's concern._

"_That's great." Said by the boy who is suffering from heterochromia while he reached his hand to the silver haired boy. "Hi, I'm Alister."_

_The silver haired then accepted the young boy Alister's proposal of a handshake. He then replied to him;_

"_Nice to meet you. I'm—."_

_**MISTER SHUSUKE YAGAMI!**_

A sudden roar was heard and I woke up from my dream. The Chemistry teacher was very furious and fiery eyes can be seen in his iris.

"How dare you sleep in my class?!" exclaimed by the angered teacher.

"Sorry sensei. I'm feeling a little dizzy today, can I go to the Nurse's office?" I answered his fury with this humble excuse. I was already crossing my two fingers that I could fool him. Luckily. .

*cough* "If that's the case, very well. Here's the hall pass." My Chemistry teacher answered my request and gave me the hallpass. Yes, success. I fooled him.

Down the hallway, there was no human being that can be found. You can only see lockers and security cameras all around it. As I recall my dream, I saw a young man that has a golden eye and the child that was being offered a handshake is somewhat familiar. I thought of all of this while waking slowly. I initially planned on going to the nurse's office but my intentions changed when I started to feel the urge to take a nap again.

"_If I get lucky, maybe the rooftop's door is not locked."_ I whispered this words as I stared on the the tiled floor. I decided to give it a try. It won't hurt to skip class and also skip going to the nurse's office even though I really feel some dizziness in my head. Is this dizziness caused by those dreams that kept appearing in my head? I again tried to recall my dreams and noted that there was screaming and shocking of electricity. Those dreams never happened constantly before. .but some of them happened in the past. Yes, four months ago, a dream kept plaguing my mind everytime I feel naucious or take a nap. It was and still a nightmare. I finally reached the stairs to the rooftop as I climbed it up the door seems to be open. "Lucky me." I murmured this as I slowly twist the doorknob and the door opened with a little squeaky sound because of the door looks very old and rugged.

**Rooftop . .**

I stared at the sky. .there was a pleasant breeze of wind that you can easily feel. According to the sun's location, it is around two but I'm not really that sure. I slowly closed my eyes and muttered some words—

"_**Unlimited Brain Burst."**_

Suddenly, my entire world collapsed one by one. The windows of each room in the bulding was shattered one by one. The bulding itself slowly loses its constitution. The sky turned bright red and the clouds looks like smoke in the sky. The feeling of the pleasant wind disappeared and all you can feel are dead and scary atmosphere. The place was full of bones and dead corpses. Yes, you may describe this as a boneyard.

"I was expecting of the metallic field but I guess this is fine." I said while taking a glance at a broken glass.

I saw my face completely different. My entire body is made of metalloid compounds that are colored gray-like while my chest until my abdomen is somewhat navy blue in color. My shoulders has spike-like curves that stretches until my back where a cape that is blue in color can be seen that sways like a flag. My gauntlets and greaves are almost the same features as of my other parts of the body except for my chest and abdomen. My helm is also of the same metallic compound but has a sword-like horn the is curved at the point in the middle part of my helm but it forms another curve and a small bulging point can be seen. You can say it resembles a horn a beetle but made of metal. My eyes are glowing somewhere beneath the helm. Fur lie substance can be seen between the two shoulders of my avatar right in my neck that looks like a polar bear's fur since it has a white color appearance. Some parts of the armor or say my body has golden colored ridges and edges as well as some linings that are colored silver. In my right hand a sword can be seen, I was holding it for quite some time now. The sword, in classification, looks like a medieval longsword. The Cross of the sword which is the typically straight bar or "guard" of a Medieval sword, also called a "cross-guard" as it makes a curve that resembles a bow. The blade of the sword is very long as it stretches from the tip to the handle as it looks like as tall as my bodies leg. The edge of my sword which is the sharpened portion of the blade looks like a double edged type. A sword may be single or double-edged. For example, a Japanese katana has a single edge but a Scottish claymore is sharpened on both sides. As for mine, a medieval longsword is double-edged. The Forte' of my sword, which is also known as the lowest part of the sword that can be used to parry, curved inside the blade making it thinner than the upper part of the blade which is as wide as my character's abdomen. The grip of the sword is made of metal or should we say gold like in color and has a very rough texture but I got used to it.

"It's great to be back in this world and wield this sword once more!" I exclaimed while I swing my sword up, down and sideways. The sword name is called _"Rakurai sodo" _meaning: Lightning Blade. But even though I am already 3 months in this world, I still don't understand why my sword is called like that.

As I started to walk downstairs the building of my school which is now a part of a battlefield here in a place called Accelerated world, I started to recall why and how I am in this world.

_Flashback—__  
"The moon was shinning brightly in the darkness of the night sky. The beauty of the stars up above and shooting stars comes and goes. The silent breeze of the night and the howls of the ferals beyond the woods. The buzz of the insects around the bushes and the flaps of wings of the bats and the fear beyond those creepy trees. Suddenly, cries of children were heard: "Help me! Please don't! Stop it!" and at the same time, sparks of electricity were also heard at the same time combined with the strikes and roars of lightning and thunder. It started to rain and the wind started to blow fiercely as the roof was cracking a sound like it was about to be blown away. It was November 5__th__, 2036."_

"_Wake up! Wake Up!" A loud noise stunned my sleep and was able to awaken from a horrible nightmare._

"_Uh—Good morning mom." I greeted my mother who was at my side and was also the one who woke me up._

"_Oh, Shusuke, you're having a nightmare again because of that your late for school." My mom told me with a very concerned face. The mom I was speaking to was not really my real mother, but rather my stepmother. Though you can see a concerned face from her, she doesn't really care about my well being._

_I exited the room after my mother and went to the dining room to eat breakfast along with my so called "family." I sat beside someone who is at the same age as me. His name is Atsushi, he is 13 years old and his freshman year as well. He is, the exact opposite of me. He is a bully, no good and a very idiot brother. Not to mention a very ugly attitude. He doesn't give respect to his own parents that loves and cares for him. O, yeah, right infront of me was my so called "father" and was the one who adopted me. He is a member of the police department of Nerima. He treats me fine and like a true son unlike the other two. My mother only shows compassion while dad is around and Atsushi's true nature comes out when we are alone. In this house, I was like a guess from another world. No real name, No real family. In fact, my real name is not Shusuke. I don't remember anything from my past except for flashes of electricity and cry of children begging for help. Along with those forgotten memories is another child, who is telling me stories about two knights: The White Knight and the Black Knight, brothers in arms and heart but torn by ideals and fate. That story kept me happy everytime I dreamt of it or remember some of its detail. The only thing I remembered was I was the white knight and I was the hero of a world. Well, dreams are dreams after all._

"_As I walk to school, of course along with Atsushi, he always bothers me with an electric tazer. A device that can shock you small electrical voltage. But it hurts so much when he does so and also my head starts to feel pain and some memories began to spur up. Yes, those electric shocks again. I can't understand why but my dad always tells me that I need to face it and move on. That's why even though my dad urged to stop Atsushi teasing me with the tazer, I never complained, thinking it is the best way to face my fears._

_At school, well it was like hell there. Nerima Junior High, sounds great but when you are a wimp like me, your life is as short as a strand of hair. My life before was pretty much horrible. .but everything changed when I encountered an application that suddenly appeared in my NeuroLinker._

_**Back to the Accel World. .**_

I looked around the dead wasteland field. It was almost empty but suddenly a bullet was shot at my location. However, I quickly dodged that attack as I leaped backwards and hid in a bungle of rocks.

I looked at my character information, it says: Avatar Name: Platinum Crusader, Level 2, Win/Loss record- 18-3-0. My avatar has 18 wins and 3 losses so far with no recorded draw. My avatar name is Platinum Crusader which is already two. In just 3 months of playing, I am already level two which is a great achievement for someone who is a _pioneer _or in other words, "The First Generation". In this world, Burst Linkers are the ones called here not humans. Pioneers are considered the first ones or the first hundred(s) of players that was able to enter this world due to free give away of what it seems a beta key like application sent in our Neuro Linker around 3 months ago.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." An avatar that has reddish color but somewhat pinkish as well appeared out of nowhere holding a rifle like gun. In his pocket, a long revolver can be seen as its barrel extends to the avatar's ankle. Base from the avatar's ankle I can say it's a male as the name is seensCardinal Payne. The red colored avatar, a long range specialist. My avatar is metal colored which has high defense but weak against physical attacks.

"In order to fight him I need that." I whispered this words as I clicked some buttons and equipped a weapon called "Shockwave." A shield that has metallic edges and at the center, bluish background with a W mark in an Algerian-like font style.

"Over here!" I shouted as I charged towards the red avatar. I am right now in a place called Unlimited Fields where 1 second is equivalent to 16 minutes and 40 seconds. Unlike normal battles that has a time limit of 3 minutes, here it has no limit and thus if your character dies here, you will have to wait for 1 hour or so for your character to be reborn once more. But that's the irony of it, 'cause if you are reborn at the same place, the enemy might still be waiting and kill you again.

"Hello Platinum Crusader!" The red avatar greeted me in a high-shouting like tone as he fired his rifle at me multiple times. But because of my shield "Shockwave" I was able to deflect some of it and received minimal damage but still receiving enough for a Killer Gauge increase.

"That won't work Cardinal Payne!" I shouted while dashing towards him. The difference in distance was already 2 meters.

"Tsk. How in the world . .no matter." Cardinal Payne hopped backwards multiple times while continuously firing his rifle at me.

"Oh. .trying to wear me down. Unfortunately for you. ."

*THUD*Cardinal Payne stumbled in a dead end. A wall of bones was blocking his path.

"No way. ." He whispered.

"Now, its my turn!" I shouted as I am already inches away from him. I slashed my sword multiple times

*Swish* *Swish* *Swish*

His health points are already half while only making three slashes so far. _"I guess focusing my points on Sword Sharpness and Shield Constitution payed off." _I thought while continuing slashing Cardinal Payne.

"RAAAAA!" My enemy shouted as bothe our Killer Gauge are full.

"Don't get cocky!" He exclaimed. "Cardinal Bull—!" he shouted a killer move but he was too late as I made my killer move faster than him."

"Crusader Fury!" Because of my weapon a melee sword, I don't have another 2 seconds to clicked the gun's trigger to activate my killer move. That's why I was able to slash him completely to pieces as Crusader Fury is a move that slashes the opponent 12 times in close range combat.

My enemy avatar disappeared into data like pieces and small light appeared at the ground bearing the name Cardnial Payne and a time on top of it.

"I guess I have to leave here before he is revived." I said this while sheathing my sword back to a scabbard at my back that was supposed to be never there. I walked away the battlefield while holding my shield as I was headed to the exit point.

—

After two minutes of walking, only 5 meters away from the exit. However before I can continue . .an arrow struck my back. *BAM*

It exploded into tiny pieces and my Avatar came crashing down 10 meters away from the exit itself. As I look around, I saw an avatar on top of a building as it jumped that high to the ground but received only little damage.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I exclaimed while trying to get up. I was hit at the back and the arrow seems to produce no particular sound as I wasn't able to react with it to block it.

The avatar didn't respond but it looks feminish in appearance. It has crystal like body with indigo color around it. She has two long horns on her helm but it looks more of an antenna. Her eyes is hidden because of her helm. In her chest, her metallic avatar breasts can be seen as it too looks like a crystal as it has a pointed tip. Her abdomen is colored black but has pinkish lines on it. Her shoulders has a circular object on it while both her hands has some as well but smaller than that of the shoulder. Same circular object can be seen on her ankle but rather triangular as it curves towards the ankle itself. Her tassets has crystal-like indigo colored feature. Back to her hem, hair strands can be seen as it is swaying with the winds of the Accel World. The hair is colored whitish pink and a cerulean blue scarf like in appearance that has black edges are hanging from her back. She is holding a bow at her right hand. The bow looks like a wing of an eagle and it is like the others, indigo in color. She is holding the arrow that looks like a pointed nail in her left arm.

"You're Platinum Crusader,right?" She asked me while pointing the bow that is loaded with the arrow at me.

"Ye—Yes, Yes I am." I answered as I prepared to unsheathe my blade. "Who are you?" I asked as well.

"He~He~He." She gave a slight giggle that is very familiar.

"The name is Diamond Priestess, now shall we begin the fight?"

That was her answer to me. From the name itself Diamond. .a very scary metal is right at my face right now.

"_No way. ." _I thought while thinking . .**HOW ON EARTH CAN I BEAT A DIAMOND AVATAR!**

**~End of Episode~**

_**Mado no soto no keshiki**__**  
**__**Utsuri kawatte**__**  
**__**Kisetsu made ga atashi wo oiteku**__****_

_**Dare yori chikaku ni ite**__**  
**__**Fuan no tame ni**__**  
**__**Doushite ano toki kizukenakatta**__**  
**__**Anata no sugata ga mienaku naru mae ni**__**  
**__**Tatta no tatta hitokoto**__**  
**__**Ikanaide ga ienakatta**__****_

_**Anata ga shiawase nara sore de**__**  
**__**Ii nante zettai ni ienai**__**  
**__**Nejima ga ata konna kokoro ga**__**  
**__**Doushiyou wo mo nai kurai**__**  
**__**Atashi wa kirai**_

_Next time on Accel World: A Knight's Tale_

"_An Arrow to the Heart", what revelations will Shusuke learn in his upcoming battle. Stay tune!_

_**Author's Note: Thank You for reading! Please review so I can learn what are my mistakes and what to improve in my next chapter. O yeah, btw, the ending song above is "Regret" by Mai Hoshimura. I don't own it or the name of Accel World anime .**_


	2. Volume 1:Lightning Blade Episode 2

**Episode 2**

_**An Arrow to the Heart**_

**Author's Note: Thanks for the views and reviews in the first episode! I appreciated it so much! So, here's the second episode! Read, Rate and Review Also, have fun!**

_**Prologue**_

"You're Platinum Crusader, right?" She asked me while pointing the bow that is loaded with the arrow at me.

"Ye—Yes, Yes I am." I answered as I prepared to unsheathe my blade. "Who are you?" I asked as well.

"He~He~He." She gave a slight giggle that is very familiar.

"The name is Diamond Priestess, now shall we begin the fight?"

That was her answer to me. From the name itself Diamond. .a very scary metal is right at my face right now.

"_No way. ." _I thought while thinking . .**HOW ON EARTH CAN I BEAT A DIAMOND AVATAR!**

Those were the words that kept sprouting in my mind. A diamond avatar? No way! This guy . .no this girl in front of me that has both glamour and beauty in appearance is fiercer than a lion! I observed the female avatar that has crystallized indigo-colored body. It is stated that she is a level . .7! Crap, a level 7 burst linker! And what's even more surprising is that she knows my avatar name, though it can be seen in the bar on the top of the screen but it seems she's hunting me for some unknown reasons.

"Why—why did you attack me? I didn't do anything wrong against you? I asked why removing the dust in my body and preparing to unsheathe my blade.

"He~He~He~. You are a silly one. Alright, I'll tell you if you managed to beat me." The indigo-colored diamond avatar gave a slight giggle and prepares to fire another arrow to my location.

"Tsk. It seems you're hard to get in the real world aren't you? Very well, even thou you're a level 7 and I'm a level 2, I won't back down! I shouted as I unsheathed my blade and prepared to charge towards my opponent.

"Silly boy, BLAST!" She exclaimed while her bow and arrow glowed in indigo color and her arrow was fired with overflowing power on its slender body. As my shield received the attack and her arrow tries to pierce through my "Shockwave", a huge explosion occurred—

*instruments playing—choir started to sing*

_Yuganda kakusei no naka de akaki yoru ga me wo samaseba__  
kuroki yami towa no nemuri tsukikage ni obieteru_

(In the warped awakening, if the Crimson Night opens up your eyes  
Then you will have an eternal sleep in the black darkness, drowning in the shadow of the moon.)

_Honoo ga tsutsumikondeku subete wo yakitsukushitemo__  
inori dake wa tayasazu ni tomo to kawashita asu no tame_

(Even if the flames swallow the world and burn it to a crisp  
We must not let the light of prayers be extinguished, for the sake of the tomorrow I promised with my friends.)

_Afureru namida renko ni hibike boukyaku no tsurugi e to__  
setsunasa ni oborete yuku tamashii uyuu shite yuku hikari__  
sora wo kirisaite kono sekai kibou wo daite yukou!_

(Overflowing teardrops sound out in our connecting syllables to the Blade of Oblivion  
A soul that drowns in loneliness is a floating light  
Pierce through the sky, and embrace the world and hope!)

**UNLIMITED FIELD**

An explosion occurred as the two forces collided. Dust and smoke was produced and was scattered all around the battlefield. The indigo-colored avatar so called; Diamond Priestess, wasn't even affected by the blast and the stream of dust and smoke flowing on the field. She was there standing preparing another arrow to strike on her opponent. Her foe, Platinum Crusader, in other words me, was there standing in one feet as the other leg which is my right, was forced to kneel down due to immense power of the arrow. It was just like—

"It was just like the arrow that hit me earlier. . .it exploded upon impact. Luckily my shield is strong enough to even resist that kind of explosion." I muttered to myself as I stared on my shield that miraculously survived the blast of the female avatar's attack a while ago.

"So you survived? Amazing, that shield is not ordinary, can you tell me about that weapon?" She asked while preparing to reload her bow with another arrow.

"I'm sorry but that information is confidential." I answered her questions in a boasting-like manner.

"Cocky? He~He~He . .No matter, you'll end up in ashes anyway." She answered back to me as she prepares to aim another arrow and is waiting for the right time to release it from her grasp.

"Oh-Ho, look who's talking." I taunted the diamond avatar in a tone much similar with the first one.

"He~He~He. .You're funny, SCATTER!" She giggles once more and fired her arrow up in the sky as it began to glow indigo in color again. I on the other hand thought she was crazy to fire that in the air so I dashed quickly but before I noticed it, it was too late. The glowing arrow upon reaching a certain height exploded into tiny miniature pieces of sharp crystals raining at my location.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! What the—!" I endured the small diamond crystals as it slowly tore my upper body. My shield was not wide enough to even block every piece of the crystals and my already half hp; due to the blast earlier and the explosion a while back, is already decreasing in an alarming level.

"I told you you're going to disappear here. He~He~He." She gave another rather cute giggles at me but right now it's becoming very annoying. While my hp started to deteriote slowly, I remembered something a long time ago . .it was 2 months and a half. .

_FLASHBACK_

_It was my freshmen year and I thought it will be a start of something new. But, day after day, the bullies that I endured in my gradeschool days started to reappear and I, who experienced the torturing and beating up almost all of my life, couldn't help but to fight back._

"_Hey kid! I told you to bring me two cheesedogs! Why did you brought only one and regular!? A man in a school uniform same as mine who has a logo of Nerima Junior High and its uniform colors. He has bright red hair and a monstrous glare._

"_You runt! We told you this is the last time! Another one started to kick my chest and as a result I fell on the floor with my back colliding with the cemented ground. The man that kicked me has bright brownish hair and a beastly aura surrounds his body._

"_Bro, we are out of range of the security cameras here in the rooftop, let's kick this kid's ass so he'll know what are the consequences for doing something that makes us mad." The man that kicked my chest started to make whispers with his companion._

"_Beat me all you want, you are just a bunch of morons!" I shouted. I had enough. I want to end this here and I want to fight them back. But, I don't have enough power to do it. I'm just a clumsy and lousy nerdish kid who was an orphaned boy of a police officer here in Nerima._

"_Wow! The four eyed freak wants to fight back! C'mon give me a punch! The one with the bright red hair began taunting me while making a funny and hideous face._

"_Idiots!" I shouted and tried to punch the guy but he was able to dodge it and tripped me while kicking my back to the ground. *THUD*_

"_AAAAAA!" I screamed because of the pain, the overflowing pain in my body. I never experienced it before._

"_Was that it?!" The bright brownish haired man knelt slowly while grabbing my silver hair and taking off my broken eyeglasses. "This is your end!" He shouted as he prepares to punch me with full force. _

_Suddenly—_

_*BAM*_

_The man who is about to punch me suddenly came crashing down on the floor. It was a powerful impact as he was tossed three meters away from my body._

"_What the!?" The one with the red hair asked shockingly as he watches his companion lying unconscious on the floor._

"_Who in the hell—."_

_Before he could finish his sentence, he was swiftly punched in the abdomen and was slapped aside with a huge kick on the right side of his head knocking him unconscious on the floor. I only saw a brief description of the one that saved me; he has golden colored hair no, it was like an amber enhanced by the fiery sun up above the clouds. The guy has strange eyes; the other seems to be brownish in color while the other is like his hair, golden like the sun. The last thing I saw before fainting was he slowly turned his back to me and tried to talk to me—"Hey are you okay!? Hey! Wait—_

_*FLASH*_

_I awoke from my sleep due to the fainting earlier. I tried to observe my surrounding with my blurry eyes; a ceiling fan up above, an air conditioner near the window on the left side and some sheets of white cloth covering my right side. It was like I'm in the nurse's office._

"_You're awake? Hey, are you okay now? A boy that is around my age tries to talk to me while my eyes can only blink at the moment. But I tried to let out some few words until—*tick*_

_He gave me my broken glasses but is slightly repared due to some tapes that this guy might've used._

_I can see clearer now but still hazy sometimes; the boy in front of me was the guy that saved me from the two punks. The one with the golden hair color and strange eyes. He is no doubt; suffering from heterochromia, a difference in iris color._

"_I'm fine now, Thank you….?" I thanked him as I slowly lift my right hand to offer a handshake while at the same time prompting a high intonation at the end signifying that I want to know his name._

"_It's Alister Smith, and no problem, I'm glad to help you! He exclaimed while shaking my right hand with his'._

"_**Alister? That sounds familiar. ."**__ I thought while we ended the handshake._

"_I'm Shusuke Yagami. But you can call me Shu." I said this while putting down my right hand._

"_Oh, Shu about those punks a while back, those guys are already admitted to the principal's office for questioning. I sorta video taped them while they're harassing you but I couldn't help but to interfere since I had enough watching it. I stalked those two because they are kinda suspicious and they cause trouble a lot here." Exclaimed by the golden haired boy._

"_Then, they won't be bothering me again?" I asked while some tears of joy began flowing._

"_Yes, and don't cry. Ha-Ha-Ha. It's not good to cry." He said cheerfully while I nodded wiping my tears off my face._

"_So. . .you experience this much trouble everytime huh?" He asked suddenly while I was just able to nod slowly. He stared at the floor for some 4 seconds or 5 until asking another question—_

"_Do you want to have the power to fight back and defend yourself?"_

_I was shocked to hear that question. Normally, it could be a joke or a prank of sort but this guy, Alister, whom I just met and saved my life; I guess, asked me this weird yet interesting question. The question that changed my whole life._

_**BACK TO THE FIGHT**_

"_Yes, it was back then. .the reason I decided to be a burst linker is. ." _Before I finished thinking those words, I charged furiously towards my opponent.

"Persistent? How merciful . .BLAST! She shouted BLAST again, the very same word she used to fire an exploding arrow.

"_Now I know your tricks." _I thought while making a slight grin in the face. This is my only chance, the exit is 8 meters away from me and my enemy is 5 meters from the exit. This is—

"Goodbye!" The indigo colored crystallized bodied avatar called Diamond Priestess fired her glowing arrow in high speed.

"I won't go down so easily!" I shouted as I used my sword; Lightning Blade, to parry the arrow. Yes, I parried the arrow using my blade, I never thought I had enough reaction speed and concentration to accomplish it but I did it. *BOOM*

The arrow that was parried by my blade exploded, but the arrow didn't explode in my face. Why? Because I parried it towards the direction where my opponent is. With a stare of disbelief, my opponent couldn't understand the situation she was in. Her own arrow tossed to her position, exploded into bits of crystal chunks tossing her 6 meters East of the exit point of the unlimited field. My sword, the one that blocked the diamond arrow was cut in half as a result. I dashed towards the exit but—

"You're not going away too easily!" The female diamond avatar shouted in rage. She was embarrassed, humiliated and was played around by her own move. Her health points dropped a large scale due to her own attack and explosion that deal her the damage.

"Power Shot!" She exclaimed as a streaming arrow of indigo light was released from her bow. It was different from the other two since it created a spiral wave of wind that stretches 10 meters wide and the arrow has an enhanced tip that covers another 6 meters in length since her arrow is around 1 meter long only.

"Are you kidding me!?" I shouted as I was running for my life. In an attempt to survive the attack and exit, I leaped towards the exit who is 1 meter and half away from me. *THUD* *BOOOM!*

**BACK AT THE SCHOOL ROOFTOP**

I opened my eyes and some sort of tears can be seen.

*sigh* " I thought I was gonna get hit by that arrown. . ." I sighed in great relief as the pleasant breeze of the afternoon flowed pass my body. The dizziness disappeared and I was somewhat back to my old self.

"That avatar, what does she want?" I asked myself while looking down below from the rooftop of the school building.

"Oh, crap—I have to be back to class." I said in a hurry while leaving the rooftop

***DING* *DONG* *DING***

It was 3:30 pm in the afternoon and all classes are done. Well, there are some that takes late afternoon classes for advance learning but I heard it costs chunks of money to get into one. I slowly walked away the school entitled "Nerima Junior High" while wearing a black bag pack and my neuro linker on my neck as I was somewhat clicking some random pop ups and images that appears in my "HOME" section.

A beep sound was heard and a text box appeared:

_[ Do you want to leave Nerima Junior High Network?] [Yes|No]_

I pressed the Yes button and proceed to leave the school campus. I am right now headed to the Café nearby to meet with Ayano-san. We scheduled short reviews about our lessons and talk about our own social life at the moment every weekdays there. Ayano-san or Ayano-senpai is a sophomore in my school. She is around 13 years old and one of the smartest of the class. She only enrolled 1 month a half ago in school and she was from Suginami before arriving here. We met accidentally in the shopping mall when I bumped her and all her items bought fell in the floor of the mall and helped her collect it and apologized to her. It was some quite of meeting; fated or not, I was happy that I was able to meet a girl like her. She is my second best friend in my life.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Do you want to have the power to fight back and defend yourself? The golden haired boy asked me while I lie on the bed of the nurse's office. Upon hearing that question, I tried to lift my upper body and was in deep thought about the question. Suddenly—_

"_Here, connect this." The boy beside be offered a 2 meter cable and the other end was already connecter to his Neuro Linker._

"_Wa—Wait! This is supposedly done by couples only! Are you gay!?_

"_No more questions, just connect it!" He shouted like he was in a hurry._

"_Okay. .okay. .jeezz." I connected the cable to my Neuro Linker. _

"_Sorry about my attitude, it's just, this is top secret." Without moving his slips and a serious look on the face, Alister talked to me in my mind._

"_You're talking about the power. .right?" I asked Alister about it. Now I'm really confused. A power that you can use to fight back but also top secret. I'm curious about it but—_

"_Is this an elaborate prank Alister?" I asked quickly. I am really hesitant on accepting this kind of offer since this is the first time I am to meet this guy._

_*sigh* __"Well... in a certain sense it might just be like an elaborate prank. Because I will send an application to your Neuro Linker. If you accept that application, then your current reality will be completely destroyed, and rebuilt in a shape you can't imagine. Thus, acquiring something no ordinary child or teenager can have. A power to control almost anything." Alister replied and pointed out that he is planning on giving me this "prank" or application that can destroy my reality._

"_Are you bluffing me?Reality? Destroyed?" I asked as if I would believe something truly exists._

"_Are you not tired of the continuous bullying, torturing and harassing from your upperclassmen or even among you family? Alister asked me seriously about the matter. That is when it hit me. Yes, I'm tired and sick of it. Sick of being powerless to defend my own authority and life. Tired of the everyday life of being bullied by those that are above you. I want to end those. And if this guy can provide me that, even if I have to sacrifice my pride or something that I have right now, then so be it._

"_Then. . . I shall accept your offer." I answered firmly without any hesitation._

"_The golden haired boy who is suffering from heterochromia looked at me with a smile, and raising his right hand, his rough white fingers made something slide._

_**Pon, a beep sounded.**_

_**[Execute ? YES/NO] **__A holo dialogue appeared. It looks like a beta key of some sort of game application. This is quite an odd display of an installation box, but I thought this window seemed to have its own intention that to forced me to make a decision quickly and ignore some of the facts about its awkwardness._

_With a little bit of logic, executing an unknown application sent by a stranger over Direct Connect would be indiscretion. I should pull out the cable right now since this could have some sort of virus or bug that automatically attaches to your Neuro Linker and finding a new one that actually syncs with the brain waves are very hard. However, I for some reason could not do that while I looked down at my body squeezed into my chest beneath a white blanket._

"_Reality. .new power. .a new—Me." I thought of this as I was about to press the Yes button._

_In half a second, I raised my right hand, and thrusted my finger into the YES button beside the NO. Alister's face held a slightly surprised but somewhat thrilled expression, satisfied, I relaxed my body as I gave out a *sigh*._

"_That's my wish. This reality...if I can somehow change it and to start a new. To be someone stronger._

_I whispered that, at the same time in my full view, a huge flame erupted._

_I instinctively stiffened my body as it seemed as if the wild fire might sweep my body up, but its flow eventually concentrated in front of my body, transforming into a logo. Its design sense was certainly not new since I encountered some of it in the past but it was a harshness that reminded me of the late last century, of a certain popular fighting game._

_The words that appeared was - __**BRAIN BURST**__._

_This is how I, Shusuke Yagami, met an application that changed and revolutionized my life._

_**BACK TO REALITY—**_

"Alister, how are you right now?" I muttered while looking in the sky. Alister, one of the pioneers of the Accel World and also my first true and best friend was also my parent or guardian in the so called world of endless posiblities. A guardian is what we call "Second Generation" burst linkers to our masters a.k.a the ones who have us the copy of the original brain burst program. He told me that I'm also a pioneer despite being a Second Generation since I received the 111th copy amongst the ones that are currently registered. Thus, they consider the first 150 pioneers even though some are just copies made by the original 100. Anyway back to the main topic—

"It's been a month or so since you left Nerima;*sigh* I hope you still remember our pact of friendship."

_**SHORT FLASHBACK**_

"_I, Alister Smith will be one of the strongest avatars in the Accelerated World and promote peace and friendship to everyone! A golden haired boy shouted while punching the air with his right fist._

"_I am always amazed on how you see things easy, but, that doesn't mean I won't dream something big as well." I said to Alister while patting his left shoulder._

"_Then what is your big dream?" He asked me while putting down his right fist._

"_I want to make a team or a guild that acts to save and help others. But also, bonds with each other like a family." I said thise while Alister only gave a slight smile and laughed at me._

"_HA-HA-HA. That's one heck of a dream Shu." He mocked me while hugging his abdomen because of his laughter._

"_Hey!" I shouted furiously._

"_Just making fun of you, sorry. Anyway, if that day comes may I join your __**family**__?" Alister asked me seriously._

"_Well, that depends. Ha-Ha-Ha! But, if it does come, will you promote peace together with the family?" I replied and gave back another question to Alister._

"_If things does happen." Alister answered my question while giving a smirk on the face._

"_Let's bump fist on that!" I exclaimed while raising my right knuckle._

"_Ha-ha-ha. .Shu, until that day, be strong." *BUMP*_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"This day is the weirdest of the weird." First, fighting an unknown avatar with an unknown purpose. Second, I consistently flashbacks everything in the past. Arg!" I complained while gritting my teeth as I put my two hands on my pocket. I gave a glance on the clock near the stop light and its already 4:00 PM.

"I'm almost there at the Café and might end up there first than Ayano-san." I murmured while crossing the street. As I pass the alleyway down the corner and pass some notoriously large building across the boulevard, I noticed some newly renovated shops and built ones. Some are for Virtual MMORPGs, some are for internet browsing, others are restaurants and novelty stores. After taking the left corner, I can already notice the logo of the café I was supposed to go: _Colbey's Café _was the name of it. As I was just about to twist the doorknob of the café, my entire environment, the world's color also, instead of mono-tone blue, it's full color. And, a 'Challenger' and 'Fight' screen appeared.

In order to get a handle on the situation, I desperately looked around, and soon noticed something.

The breezy afternoon had disappeared without a trace, but the surrounding area was still within my memory, I was still in front of the café . The on the left side, the novelty stores and buildings on the side of the street, and if I turn around, everything seems to have messed up .

Also, the street was cracked and had sinkholes here and there, the guardrail and signs were bent, and the glass on buildings were flashily broken.

At the intersection a bit away, rubble was piled up like a barricade, and flames were flickering from a huge dome, like something was burning inside.

"I was challenged. ." I muttered this as I stared on my silvery like hands and my shield can be seen on my left hand. I again observed my surroundings that looks like an _End of the Century _stage. On the far end up north, an avatar that has indigo color all around her body and crystal compositions. A feminish and slender body form and purple but whitish hair swaying however I sense no wind at this time. She seems to hold a bow on her right hand. A rectangular shaped box appeared on the right side of my screen, "Diamond Priestess."

"Oh . .no." I whispered as my lips looks pale and numb right now.

"Hello Platinum Crusader, it seems we have stumbled on the same location right now. I wonder where are you right now in my location. He~He~He." She giggled as he prepares to load her bow with an arrow.

"It can't be. .this girl. .this avatar. .is somewhere near me." Crap! I exclaimed as I prepare my shield to block the attack.

"I told you Crusader, you won't escape me." The female avatar said as she is aiming at my current location right now while she kicked a barrel of flame thus dealing some damage to her slightly but in some unknown sense, her killer move gauge increases dramatically.

"What do you want from me!? I asked in a roaring tone.

"What I want?—

Power Shot! She exclaimed as her arrow was fired at me in high speed and was barely able to dodge it.

*SWOOOSH*

"I want is but only—." She still can't continue her sentence as she continuously fires Power Shot at me; *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* and her killer gauge is not dropping rapidly as I thought it would.

"_Crap if this keeps up_ I will die without landing a single hit. I have to get close." I thought while thinking of a plan to counter-attack her power shot.

"He~He~He."She giggles as the firing of the arrows suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" I muttered in confusion.

"I only want is you Platinum Crusader, you and your Linker. He~He~He." She answered my question with a giggle at the end.

"What the hell is wrong with this girl . ." I asked myself quietly as the dark skies and moonlight gazed upon both of us. In a battle that makes no sense, who is this girl in front of me? What does she want from me? **And why or how was she able to challenge me in a duel!**

**~End of Episode~**

_**Mado no soto no keshiki**__**  
**__**Utsuri kawatte**__**  
**__**Kisetsu made ga atashi wo oiteku**__****_

_**Dare yori chikaku ni ite**__**  
**__**Fuan no tame ni**__**  
**__**Doushite ano toki kizukenakatta**__**  
**__**Anata no sugata ga mienaku naru mae ni**__**  
**__**Tatta no tatta hitokoto**__**  
**__**Ikanaide ga ienakatta**__****_

_**Anata ga shiawase nara sore de**__**  
**__**Ii nante zettai ni ienai**__**  
**__**Nejima ga ata konna kokoro ga**__**  
**__**Doushiyou wo mo nai kurai**__**  
**__**Atashi wa kirai**_

_Next time on Accel World: A Knight's Tale_

"_A Maiden's Story", what are the real reasons why Diamond Priestess challenged Platinum Crusader and why is Shusuke shocked about something._

_**Author's Note: Thank You for reading! Please review so I can learn what are my mistakes and what to improve in my next chapter. Sorry for the Flashbacks . Please get used to it in the beginning since Shu here is telling us his story but I assure you that the flashbacks are all connected.**_

_**O yeah, btw, the opening song on the beginning is titled "Arrival of Tears". I don't own it or the name of Accel World anime . Stay tune **_


	3. Volume 1:Lightning Blade Episode 3

**Episode 3**

_**A Maiden's Story**_

**Author's Note: Hello again everyone! Thanks for the reviews once more and also a guest here reviewed about me deciding on a romance genre well, if things work out pretty well maybe I'll add some or A LOT.**

_**Prologue**_

"Hello Platinum Crusader, it seems we have stumbled on the same location right now. I wonder where are you right now in my location. He~He~He." She giggled as he prepares to load her bow with an arrow.

"It can't be. .this girl. .this avatar. .is somewhere near me." Crap! I exclaimed as I prepare my shield to block the attack.

"I told you Crusader, you won't escape me." The female avatar said as she is aiming at my current location right now while she kicked a barrel of flame thus dealing some damage to her slightly but in some unknown sense, her killer move gauge increases dramatically.

"What do you want from me!? I asked in a roaring tone.

"What I want?—

Power Shot! She exclaimed as her arrow was fired at me in high speed and was barely able to dodge it.

*SWOOOSH*

"I want is but only—." She still can't continue her sentence as she continuously fires Power Shot at me; *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* and her killer gauge is not dropping rapidly as I thought it would.

"_Crap if this keeps up_ I will die without landing a single hit. I have to get close." I thought while thinking of a plan to counter-attack her power shot.

"He~He~He."She giggles as the firing of the arrows suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" I muttered in confusion.

"I only want is you Platinum Crusader, you and your Linker. He~He~He." She answered my question with a giggle at the end.

"What the hell is wrong with this girl . ." I asked myself quietly as the dark skies and moonlight gazed upon both of us. In a battle that makes no sense, who is this girl in front of me? What does she want from me? **And why or how was she able to challenge me in a duel!**

*instruments playing—choir started to sing*

_Yuganda kakusei no naka de akaki yoru ga me wo samaseba  
kuroki yami towa no nemuri tsukikage ni obieteru_

(In the warped awakening, if the Crimson Night opens up your eyes  
Then you will have an eternal sleep in the black darkness, drowning in the shadow of the moon.)

_Honoo ga tsutsumikondeku subete wo yakitsukushitemo  
inori dake wa tayasazu ni tomo to kawashita asu no tame_

(Even if the flames swallow the world and burn it to a crisp  
We must not let the light of prayers be extinguished, for the sake of the tomorrow I promised with my friends.)

_Afureru namida renko ni hibike boukyaku no tsurugi e to  
setsunasa ni oborete yuku tamashii uyuu shite yuku hikari  
sora wo kirisaite kono sekai kibou wo daite yukou!_

(Overflowing teardrops sound out in our connecting syllables to the Blade of Oblivion  
A soul that drowns in loneliness is a floating light  
Pierce through the sky, and embrace the world and hope!)

**POST APOCALYPTIC STAGE**

The field was quite amusing. A rare battle stage that every avatar wants to have. A bunch of rubble was piled up like a barricade, and flames were flickering from a huge dome, like something was burning inside. My opponent; who has indigo-colored and has crystals on its body was standing on top of a small building that is around 300 meters away frlom me holding a bow and an arrow in both hands. Even though she is far away, I can still hear whatever she says in that distance—

"WANT ME!?" I screamed as I was shocked by my opponents answer to my question when she was firing arrows at me.

"Why in the world do you want me?" I asked again as I slowly left my defensive stance holding my shield in my left hand that is positioned in my face and my blade slightly lowered.

"You heard it correctly right? The one I want is you—and Platinum Crusader." She answered seriously this time with no giggles and her accent changed from being childish yet cute to somewhat straight and serious tone.

"Yes I heard it correctly but what I was asking is why do you want someone like me?!" I followed her sarcastic question with a very high voice. This avatar, the linker and also my opponent right now is talking about things that are full of nonsense meanings.

"The answer to that is—well I can't tell you. First, you have to beat me. HA~HA! She laughed maniacly this time and her sweet tone and giggles changed into something I never thought she had or this could be the real "Diamond Priestess" all along. But—

"_Her voice tone and the way she laughs changed dramatically, is this the real linker of Diamond Priestess?" _I thought while getting ready to charge at the archer 300 meters up north.

"If you want answers, come and get! SCATTER! She shouted while pulling the bowstring and adjusting what it looks like is a hunting stabilizer. As the eccentric wheel on the end of the upper limb of the bow rotates rapidly and the bowsight aimed almost 90 degrees to the sky and to the ground the arrow was fired with a fast motion. The arrow was glowing indigo in color as it reached its maximum height, the bow suddenly exploded into tiny pieces of crystal like fragments.

"Crap—Not this again!" I complained while thinking what to do. I need to react quickly since the crystal fragments are sharp enough to pierce through my shield unlike last time that I was lucky enough to avoid that. Also, even thoung platinum is as invulnerable to piercing like silver, it is not that strong to endure countless fragments of pointed diamonds that is the strongest material in all of Accelerated World.

"_I got it! Hope this works!" _I thought to myself as I started running as fast as I could. I decided to put my shield on my back while running to increase my speed as I already lessen the weight I was carrying. The only thing left in my hands is the sword "Lightning Blade" which I cannot fathom the reason why it has the word "Lightning" on it.

*TACK!* *TACK!* *TACK!*

The crystal fragments, one by one, smashed to the ground powerfully breaking it into tiny pieces while the ground itself endured the damage of the impact. I on the other hand, continued running away from my predicted locations where the fragments will fall.

"WOW! You're smart to be able to avoid that attack. But. .how 'bout this? BLAST!" She seemingly mocked me because of my strategy to avoid her attacks and now, she aimed at me her bow loaded with a glowing arrow. The hunting stabilizer produced a *tick* sound and the bow string was pulled so hard that I thought it was going to snap into two. After pulling it, Diamond Priestess relesead her fingers from the string as the glowing arrow was launched towards the location on the battlefield where she thought my next running location. She was—

*BOOOM!*

The explosion in the ground was so hard that chunks of soild and rocks were eroded from their respective locations.

"That was powerful, and I was almost hit by that. Luckily, my shield was enough to block some of it." I said this while looking at my opponent straight in the eye. My shield; "Shockwave" is no ordinary shield. It was my own shield. When I first entered the Accelerated World, the shield was already there however I was weaponless without a sword back then so I was forced to figh barehanded and also tried to use my shield as a boomerang much like what Captain America of the comics did in his adventures.

"Your shield is powerful, what material is it made from?" Priestess asked me while again loading an arrow to her bow.

"Accordin to my observations titanium, my lady." I said humbly as I bowed my head upon answering her question.

"Ow? Titanium is a hard metal, compared to diamond its still not that hard. But since my diamond was forged into an arrow and its strength and durability is weaker than before but has higher piercing power compared to a titanium concentrated on a circular shield as its molecules are so compact, then my arrow will shatter without damaging you." The diamond avatar stationed on top of a building, which I guess was one of the novelty stores explained why her arrows aren't affecting my body.

"That was a very pleasant and remarkable explanation. But it won't make me go easy on you."

I pointed out my sword to her as I readied myself to attack.

"You're boastful Platinum Crusader. Don't you forget? I am five levels above you!" Try this on shield-boy! DOUBLE SCATTER!

"_O my GOD!" _ I exclaimed in my mind as I frozed upon seeing two arrows fired into the sky.

"I will shatter you body to pieces!" The diamond archer shouted as both arrows fired exploded producing fragments of crystals again.

"This is—total owning!" I shouted as I tried to evade the fragments by stepping backwards but—

"Running away is not enough idiot!" The indigo colored Diamond Priestess roared at me as the tiny fragments slowly hit me. I managed to block some using the shield but the fragments are too many for it to contain them. As a result, my shield was full of fragments pierced right through it while some of my body parts were stricken by the tiny bits of diamond.

"OUCH!" I pleaded loudly because of the pain as my HP dropped harshly and only a few more bars left before I will be defeated.

"Do you concede? The indigo colored archer gracefull jumped off from the top of the small building and into the ground. She slowly walks towards me as I was grieving because of the pain the diamond fragments dealt to me.

"Why would I—I am not a coward!" I answered back in a shouting tone while trying to ignore the pain as I was standing up. Suddenly—

*CLANG*

My left shoulder until my arm suddenly fell off from my body. Some pieces of my platinum armor was scattered on the ground and my pierced shiled fell off as well rolling towards the right foot of my opponent.

"See, I told you it's useless. You can't beat me. .not yet." She proclaimed as she suddenly stopped walking and is two meters away from me.

"So I lost, huh? That means I'm not going to find out the reason why you are hunting me like this."

"Well, that was the promise but I didn't intend not to tell you and also I didn't want to lose so I decided to give you a short fight." She replied to my words with a normal way of saying it to someone who is somewhat pitiful.

"Shhh. . .Don't be cocky Diamond Priestess." I fired back with a rude tone.

"I am not trying to be cocky Platinum Crusader or should we say, Yagami Shusuke."

"_No way—How'd she know my name?_ I asked myself as I was suddenly forced to stare at the ground upon hearing those shocking revelations.

"How did you know my name?"

"It is one of the specialties of Red legion members a.k.a Prominence." She replied to my question as she bend on her left knee to give me a closer look.

"So you're a Prominence? And you want me to join you?"

"Wrong and wrong."

"Then what is it that you want!?" I shouted at her while holding her scarf like cape on her neck that was swaying slightly because of a wind that suddenly passed by. It is very unusual for wind to be felt here in the Accel world since it is basically made of data and programs.

"I told you a while ago right? I want you—and your linker."

"Urghh!" I gritted my teeth as my avatar body let go of my foe's scarf.

"I can finish you right here and right now but this is a perfect time to explain things to you since we have 2 minutes left and this could be the first and last that we will have a 1-on-1 talk." She pointed out as she tried to help me stand up with her right hand holding mine.

"Okay. Fine."

"Then, let me say to you one thing and please keep this a secret—."

"What?" I asked.

"There is a backdoor program on your NeuroLinker." She quickly answered. My opponent a while ago now an acquaintance-like person talking to me said something that no one would believe instantly.

"Backdoor? How? What are your basis to it?"

"There is an ongoing crisis in the Accelerated world specially in the Unlimited Neutral Field. There is a criminal guild or legion as what we call here called: _"The Grimsleys"._

"Grimsleys? Yeah I think I kinda heard the name before. What about it concerning my backdoor program?" I suddenly asked curiously as I was sheathing back my blade.

"The Grimsleys at first, thought to be a minor problem for the Seven Kings of the Pure color." Diamond Priestess said while slightly adjusting her haid pointing to the ground. The Seven Kings are the seven level 9s of the Accelerated World and was said to be the strongest of all the avatars here. Among the kings, the one I admire was the Blue Knight. I never talked to him before but I watched and heard great battles that he had one and was said to be able to fight a Legendary level Enemy in the Unlimited Neutral Field alone!

"What changed the kings' thoughts?" I asked quietly.

"They started causing major _"deaths" _to avatars of each legion." They, broke the peace treaty made by the seven kings."

"How? Is that even possible to kill an avatar quickly in the UNF without getting impatient or for him to have back up?" I asked once again. Killing an avatar in Brain Burst isn't like any of the VRMMORPG games or the past Online games. Applying what we so called death here goes into many ways and descriptions but there is a tactical way to do it more conveniently. In the UNF or the Unlimited Neutral Field, when you die there you will not log out of Brain Burst but you still lose 10 or so points depending on what level of enemy avatar you fought. After dying, you will have an hour before you respawn back to the same place you died. And exiting in the field requires two options: Arrive at the exit point which I used to escape Diamond Priestess in our first meeting or have someone remove your neuro linker from the outside. So being able to arrive at the exit point is crucial to survive in the UNF. Even though it has unlimited time, life there is as bad as hell. Also, if an enemy or creature killed you, after an hour you respawn and the enemy might still be there waiting for you and you need to run away but if you can't run, then the enemy will drain all your Burst Points until someone unplugs your NeuroLinker. This situations goes the same with avatars killing you. If a group of avatars tried to kill you alone and decide to wait for an hour, then they will kill you over and over again. That's the scary reality in the UNF and that's why to avoid this and to avoid fighting one another, the kings decided to make a peace treaty agreed by each other.

"When we are talking about high level avatars yes it is possible but the Grimsleys are all middle to low class level avatars. They are not much of a threat as I said before but now there numbers are consistently growing into an alarming state." She explained as the time on the upper middle portion of my screen continues to tick.

"What are their methods?"

"They acquire members from different areas of Tokyo for example: Ten to fifteen members from Shinjuku to Nakano and three members in Suginami. If all of those worked together like meeting each other in real life then they can kill even though the avatar is one to two levels above them." My opponent a while back started this serious monologue and earlier ago I was infuriated but now I am curious about her words.

"So, by combining their numbers they can practically do anything and the kings can't do anything about it?" I asked something Diamond Priestess was a little shocked about.

"Since you asked that question I won't hold back from answering it." She said;

"They agreed to make a "secret" team to pursue in this case in utmost secrecy to avoid panic and chaos in Brain Burst."

"Secret team?" I asked curiously.

"Enough with that, first, the backdoor program." She went back to the question I fired a while ago that was forgotten.

"O yeah..the backdoor program! How did my NeuroLinker got one!?"

"My theory is that—a member of the Grimsleys that is close you everyday implanted that on you NeuroLinker without you even noticing it. So someone you allowed to cable with you is the culprit."

She explained.

"But there was no other burst linker in my school besides me alone."

"We are not sure about that since they could be using the program to hide their matchup icons from linkers to avoid attention."

"What? Crap, now what?" I asked shockingly upon hearing Diamond Priestess' answer.

"That's why I've been hunting you right? Since your opponent last time was a member of the Grimsleys." She said.

"That guy called Cardinal Payne?"

"Yes, but I saw you defeating it and quickly figured out that you are a target of that criminal legion."

The conversation was so long that we forgot that there was only 15 seconds left in the timer of the match.

"13 seconds left. .what are your plans Diamond Priestess?" I asked her while trying to figure out something by myself as well.

"Since you are a target then making you that bait for them would be the proper way to solve the case." She said while staring at me with an evil intent.

"BAIT!? I'm already the victim here!" I complained while shouting at her.

"Sorry—I was just joking. He~He~ *cough*." She apologized while trying to shook her head left to right.

The female avatar in front of me started like a child then upon battling her today I learned that she is fierce as a tiger but still has that childish side of her hidden away.

"You're supposed to meet someone today aren't you?" She asked me while whipping her hair with the sudden breeze of wind.

"Yes I was, someone close to me. .wait—are you…" before I can finish the sentence the female avatar in front of me barged in.

"Affirmative, I am accusing that someone or should we say that someone is one of the _"suspects" _that is listed on my notes right now."

"What are you a detective?" I asked while thinking, yeah I know what kind of work a detective does my stepfather is one.

"Nope but I am good in information and data gathering. He~He." She answered me cheerfully with the same giggle she had during our first fight.

"Almost time up." I murmured and I guess she probably heard it.

"Yeah, upon entering the café a worker there will give you a set of outdated headphones that has a small walky talky like device on it. Please turn it one when you're alone in your room and don't forget to remove your NeuroLinker." She instructed me as the time left is only 3 seconds. Removing your NeuroLinker is very rare in the real world as of date since it is a part of humans' everyday life. From getting money, spending it and doing stuffs you don't want to bother asking what those are, are one of the uses of the NeuroLinker.

"Okay, if said so. Ciao~."

*TIME UP*

Every single thing around me, from the flaming barrels to the chunks of rocks to the buildings and broken windows and the rugged street with fragments of diamonds pierced through it. My own avatar body Platinum Crusader and my opponent disapperad without a trace and I awoke from my stumble because of the fight made by Diamond Priestess.

"O yeah, I have to meet up with Ayano-san." I said this as I began twisting the doorknob and entering the café. However, upon entering an email was seen on my NeuroLinker. It was from Ayano-san.

**[EMAIL FROM: Ayano Himeko]**

**[READ/CANCEL]**

I decided to click the read button and began reading what it says:

"_Hello Shu-kun, I am sorry I cannot attend today's meeting. There is a sudden meeting scheduled today for class council members and I was the vice-president so I had to attend it or I am going to be scolded by the president. Ha~Ha~. Well, I hope you understand! I am sorry! I love you! ;)_

_-Ayano Himeko_

"Whaaaaa!" I shouted inside the café while filling my head with red color. Yes, I was blushing and shocked when I read her email. The customers were all shocked and stared at me with a weird expression.

"Sorry—please continue with what you are doing. He~He." I apologized as I continued to bow my head.

Suddenly, a woman bumped on me who is wearing an apron and the café's staff uniform.

*THUD*

"Sorry mister!" She said to me and bowed her head two times and started to leave towards the private staff-only door of the café.

"Don't mention i—." before I can finish my sentence I felt something was at my pocket. It was rather light but heavy enough for me to feel its weight.

"This is—yes, the one Diamond Priestess is talking about." I thought while decided to make a reply on Ayano-san's email.

**From: Yagami Shusuke**

**To: Ayano Himeko**

"_Hi Ayano-san. It's fine and I know you're a busy person because you are a responsible and diligent leader. Ha~Ha. Please take care of yourself there and on your way home. Goodbye! See ya!_

_**[Send] [Cancel]**_

After clicking the send button, I decided to try some folders in my NeuroLinker to see if a backdoor program is installed in mine for real. I swiped some and was shocked to learn that—

"_It is true! That girl is saying the truth, the process is slow and black linings that are hard to see is present when you swipe some folders." _I thought while I exited the café and head straight home thinking of what the thing Diamond Priestess gave to me and I hope it still has more explanation than what I heard from her during our fight.

**BACK HOME**

"I'm home!" I exclaimed as I enter our apartment in an 8 floor building near a parking lot.

"Your late again!" A woman suddenly shouted as she came out of nowhere. That woman was my stepmother. Based from her tone, she is angry and it he always angry at me.

"Sorry—there was some. ." *SLAP*

I was slapped by a fast strike of my stepmom's palm. The pain was not that severe but her hand made a mark on my cheek and is bright red already.

"Next time, don't come home late if you're not going to ask permission to be late! Understand!" She scolded at I trying to walk away if I could.

"Yes. .mother." I answered as I slowly walk pass her and into the living room.

"Yo Shusuke!" a young man with short blonde hair covering parts of his face and purple eyes. He wears a white suit and looks like a military uniform. This guy was Atsushi, my stepbrother whom was a month ago used to attend the same school as me but was transferred to a military school because of our mother's decision. He is the same age as me and comes home once in a while. Him not being around was a great relief since it means no more bullying inside the house except for my stepmom's slaps and scolds.

"Hello. ." I greeted quietly with a pale look.

"You look so down? Don't tell me! Mom slapped and scolded at you again? HA-HA-HA!" He mocked me as I was leaving the living room and opened my room. I threw my back on my bed and lied on it.

"_Is this really fair, to have a family like this. .to have a reality like this?_ I murmured to myself as I was staring on the ceiling. Then I suddenly remembered something I had to do. I quickly changed my clothes and removed my NeuroLinker but locked the door first so no one would disturb me. After removing the NeuroLinker, I quickly took the thing that was hiding on my pocket. It was a walky talky with a pair of headphones connected to it. I put it on and clicked the red button on the walky talky that says "ON".

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"**Hello?" **A female voice was heard on the other end of the walky talky. It was a sweet and childish voice. Just like Diamond Priestess' voice.

"Is this you Diamond Priestess?"

"**Yes this is me Shusuke Yagami, but please don't call by my avatar name just call me Yuka."** The other end voice affirmed that she was Diamond Priestess.

"Okay, Yuka-chan or Yuka-san?"

"**Yuka is enough."**

"Okay Yuka."

"**Very well Shusuke, I will continue the topic about the Grimsleys that was cut because of the time out."**

"Please Continue it Yuka."

"**The Grimsleys are a know criminal legion as I said a while back and is known for their diry tactics. They are currently three locations where that legion is the most active. These are Nerima, Nakano and Shinjuku. 80% of the location is controlled by the Red Legion; Prominence so the legion master "Red Rider" asked my help to head the investigation with the help of some information gathered by the Blue Legion."**

"So you are saying the Red King himself asked you to do it despite not being a part of his legion?"

"**It wasn't free, I will get something but that's set aside for now. Another reason is I'm close here in Nerima and I am the person who is the best capable of this task."**

"Judging from your expressions and words you are one tough woman."

"**Ha~Ha. .I hope you're right. Back to the topic—**

**The Grimsleys is said to be led by three unknown personalities in the Accelerated World. The first one was said to be a **_**pioneer **_**like me and another one was one of the first Second Generation Burst Linker like yourself and the last one was said to be the first Third Generation Burst Linker of Accel World."**

"You're saying from Parent to child to grandchild?"

"**Kinda, but these three personalities don't work in pairs or together. Each of them has a style of their own and the one hunting you right now is the Second Generation Burst Linker of one of the three leaders of the Grimsleys."**

"Crap, What do you want me to do now? Aside from being a bait please. .

"**Ha~Ha. Right now I want you to keep on battling someone and also visit the Unlimited Neutral Field at least three times a day. Also, do not remove the backdoor program from your NeuroLinker to avoid being discovered that I am working with you. I think they've been cautious lately because of some of my past actions that I took."**

"Don't blame it on me!"

"**I wish for your full cooperation on this operation, can I have it?"**

"As long as I get something in return, I'll cooperate."

"**With that said I will now tell you about this operation—**

**My mission is to form an independent team loyal to no one but only to the Red King despite being a non-Prominence member and also works cooperatively. My first task is to find an associate and that is you. The Next task is to find and catch a member of the Grimsleys and interrogate him after the interregation relieve him of his Burst Linker status."**

"Ain't that too cruel?! To delete him in this world! And what's with this team independent but loyal to the Red King?"

"**Those legion members are heartless killers! They remove anyone who they want to when they want and where they want! They deserved to be punished without hesitation. Right now, our focus is on the one tailing you, understood?**

"Fine! Fine! Jeezz—Then when will I start doing "stuffs"?

"**Tomorrow at school try to cable with the closest person there to you and try to learn something from her. If you think she is not a suspect then tell me at the end of the day."**

"_What a demanding girl,_ O—Okay I'll do it."

"**Very well, This is goodbye for now. After this conversation, please put this device somewhere in your room where you parents couldn't find and connect your NeuroLinker back to avoid suspicion from the one who implanted that program."**

"Roger, Goodbye. ."

After saying my goodbyes to that girl who is called Yuka, I stared to the ceiling still reminiscing about my past and also what happened today. The Grimsleys, something that I never hoped that will target me but here we are, struggling to avoid being caught by the legion and trying to find that linker who is targeting me with a help from an unknown woman.

"This is one crazy day. ." I murmured while closing my eyes and tries to dream something.

**FLASHBACK/DREAM**

"_Are you leaving tomorrow Alister?" Asked by a silvery armored avatar standing in a place where the sky, was dyed with a deep orange color. A dry wind blew from somewhere, moving the unknown name grass that grew here and there on the ground. It was the TWILIGHT stage._

"_Yes, my step parents said it was for the best and my step dad's paycheck here is quite low to keep us alive." An golden colored avatar was standing in front of the silvery armored avatar. It sports a golden, elaborate and ornated armor, with four horn-like back extensions and two flowing capes, a red crest in the middle of it's chest, a crown-like apparatus on its head and a pure white, expressionless mask with red eyes that gives it a somewhat sinister quality to it. The name was labeled "Sun King" and the one with the silvery armor was a guy called "Platinum Crusader". As synonymous of it's nickname, the avatar so called Sun King possess an appearence that is meant to display royalty and power as its glorious aura shone together with the deep orange color glowed together with it._

"_I never thought we would only be able to hang out for a month." The avatar with the silvery armor said while looking away from the golden avatar that seems to be taller than him._

"_We can still be friends, in fact we can still be best friends Shu." The golden colored avatar said to the silver one while slowly approaching him._

"_Still be best friends?" The silver armored avatar asked._

"_Yes, even though my location is a place where Brain Burst is unknown or out of reach we can still send emails and messages to each other sometimes." _

"_Why are you saying this things making me look like I want to cry, huh Alister!?" The silver one roared at the golden colored avatar._

"_Ha~Ha~Ha. You will never change Shu. I guess if I were to meet you again in the real world or in here, you might still be the same." The golden one proclaimed as he offered a handshake._

"_You're being merciful to me aren't you? First, you gave me a sword that rightfully belongs to you since you killed that legendary beast and now this?"_

"_Just shake it if you want Shu. Ha~Ha." The golden avatar laughed._

"_Fine." The silver armored avatar called Platinum Crusader grabbed the right hand of the avatar called Sun King and shaked his hands as the orange sunlight glowed even brighter than before radiating the entire place with its orange color._

"_I hope you won't forget the promise Alister."_

"_You might even be the one to forget the promise Shu."_

_Ha~Ha~Ha. The two avatars shared their laughs as the glowing continued until the screen turned black—_

**END OF FLASHBACK/DREAM**

"Alister, if you're in this situation. .what will you do? Wait for something to happen or you go at it yourself? I asked while opening my eyes and gazed upon the bright fluorescent lamp on my room.

**-END OF EPISODE/CHAPTER-**

_**Mado no soto no keshiki**__**  
**__**Utsuri kawatte**__**  
**__**Kisetsu made ga atashi wo oiteku**__****_

_**Dare yori chikaku ni ite**__**  
**__**Fuan no tame ni**__**  
**__**Doushite ano toki kizukenakatta**__**  
**__**Anata no sugata ga mienaku naru mae ni**__**  
**__**Tatta no tatta hitokoto**__**  
**__**Ikanaide ga ienakatta**__****_

_**Anata ga shiawase nara sore de**__**  
**__**Ii nante zettai ni ienai**__**  
**__**Nejima ga ata konna kokoro ga**__**  
**__**Doushiyou wo mo nai kurai**__**  
**__**Atashi wa kirai**_

_Next time on Accel World: A Knight's Tale_

"_Cage" Ignoring his own hesitations, Shusuke decides to search for the culprit with determination by himself._

_**Author's Note: Thank You for reading! Please review so I can learn what are my mistakes and what to improve in my next chapter. Anyway, sorry for the inconvenience. It took me 5 days to make this somewhat short . But the next chapter is more amazing. Read Rate Review please! AND HAVE FUN!**_


	4. Volume 1:Lightning Blade Episode 4

**Episode 4**

_**Chain**_

**Author's Note: Episode 4 now released! Thanks for the wait! I also changed from the intended title "Cage" to "Chain".**

_**Prologue**_

"Alister, if you're in this situation. . .what will you do? Wait for something to happen or you go at it yourself?

*knock!* *knock!*

"Who's it?" I asked while trying to get off the my 6 inched bed.

"You have a phone call shock absorber!" A cranky and annoyed voice was heard outside of my room. It was my stepbrother Atsushi knocking so loudly as I glanced on my room's clock: It is 10: 20 PM right now and he is still awake. Also, who is the person that is at this time has the urge to call me.

"Okay. . .Okay. . .I'm coming!" I shouted as I wore my indoor slippers and twisted the doorknob open. I exited my room and went to the living room where Atsushi was waiting for me.

"Hey get the phone already! It's a girl. GOD! Please control your girlfriend will ya?!" He complained as he threw the wireless phone at me.

"It's not my fault that you are still awake at this hour Atsushi." I said to him as I sat down on the sofa and slowly put the phone near my ear and connected my NeuroLink cable.

"Whatever! I'm outta here!" Atsushi complained again as he rushed to the room next to mine. *DAG!* He slammed his door so hard that the picture frames hanging on the walls of the living room was disarranged slightly.

"_That jerk." _I thought as I began speaking on the phone using my mind connected with a cable.

"_Good Evening!"_

"_Good Evening to you too Shu-kun." _A familiar sweet and jolly voice was heard on the other end of the phone. Naturally, you need to speak but because of the technology of the NeuroLink, you can make or speak in public places in a private manner by connecting a cable to your NeuroLinker.

"_What do you want at this time of the night?"_

"_Oh. Did I bother your sleep Shu-kun? I think your stepbrother's mad." _She said in her mind that is then transferred to mine via the cable connected on the phone's USB-like connector.

"_Not much and don't feel sorry about that guy, it's his nature to be mad anyway. Ha~Ha~Ha!" _I joked as I started laughing in my mind as I gave a slight *Yawn*.

"_Ow. You're sleepy. .then I should get to the point right away. I want your help. .uhh. .on something." _She said quietly.

"_Anything for my best friend." _I answered back cheerfully.

"_There is a problem on my NeuroLinker. It's quite laggish sometimes. Are yours too?" _

"_Laggish? Yeah. .why'd you ask—."_ Before I can finish my sentence something just hit me on my mind and body. But thinking of it while cabling with Ayano-san is stupid since she will know about the backdoor program problem I'm having and also about Brain Burst.

"_What is this backdoor program problem? And this Brain—."_

"_It's nothing! That Brain Burst is an online game whatsoever I am !" _I answered swiftly. _"I'll just help you tomorrow,okay?" I'm very *yawn* sleepy right now._

"_Okay, if that's what you want. Good Bye!"_

"_Bye!" _I said my farewells to Ayano-san as I disconnected the cable from the phone.

*sigh* "So, Ayano-san doesn't know anything about a backdoor program? And also, she is clueless about the fact that someone installed it to her NeuroLinker. So that means Ayano-san couldn't be the culprit since I have enough proof to go with it. But, I won't rely on the Diamond Priestess to solve this case. As I true man and a warrior, I have to do this!"

*instruments playing—choir started to sing*

_Yuganda kakusei no naka de akaki yoru ga me wo samaseba  
kuroki yami towa no nemuri tsukikage ni obieteru_

(In the warped awakening, if the Crimson Night opens up your eyes  
Then you will have an eternal sleep in the black darkness, drowning in the shadow of the moon.)

_Honoo ga tsutsumikondeku subete wo yakitsukushitemo  
inori dake wa tayasazu ni tomo to kawashita asu no tame_

(Even if the flames swallow the world and burn it to a crisp  
We must not let the light of prayers be extinguished, for the sake of the tomorrow I promised with my friends.)

_Afureru namida renko ni hibike boukyaku no tsurugi e to  
setsunasa ni oborete yuku tamashii uyuu shite yuku hikari  
sora wo kirisaite kono sekai kibou wo daite yukou!_

(Overflowing teardrops sound out in our connecting syllables to the Blade of Oblivion  
A soul that drowns in loneliness is a floating light  
Pierce through the sky, and embrace the world and hope!)

**Next Day. . .**

*BRIIINGG!* *BRIIINGG!*

"WHOA!"

The alarm clock was ringing so loud that I was shaken from sleep.

"*YAAAWWWNNN*". I rubbed my sleepy eyes and wiped out the saliva that I drooled while asleep. I glanced at the alarm clock and it is already 8: 15 am.

"Today is Saturday. I don't have school for today but I have to do something. ." I murmured while opening the drawer beside my bed. It was the walky talky device given by the so called Yuka.

"Hello. .are you awake?" I asked slowly as I still sitting on my bed staring at my own door. My room is not that great but not that boring either. It has green color painted all over it. On my right side there is my desk and a mini library containing books and many reading materials mainly literature and computer related references. On the left side you can see a pile of boxes and papers scattered. These are some of the paper works I'm working on. Since last month I decided to apply in a computer company in Tokyo as a working student. Yes, I am still 12 years old yet I am already deciding on my own. Well, my mother doesn't care actually and my brother is the same as her. However, my father kept asking me if this is what I want and if he can make me change my mind but I told him that it's impossible right now. Suddenly, a voice from the other end was heard. It was a quiet sleepy but sweet voice.

"Hello. . .what's your problem waking me up so early?" the sleepy but sweet voice asked. It was the voice of the burst linker called Diamond Priestess.

"I will just tell you that it's Saturday today and investigating my "friend" can't be done today." I answered the female voice slowly.

"Ow. . .is that so? Okay fine. But don't do anything rash or crazy like investigating it without the suspect, understood?" She pointed out as my eyes grew large when I heard that question. I was hoping on doing that but I guess she noticed that I could come up with that same idea.

"Yes, you can count on me. I'm not that stupid." I answered quickly.

"*sigh* Alright, gotta go. Talk to you later Shu." She replied.

"Alright, wait—when did I allowed you to call me Shu?"

"Since—BYE!" She exclaimed as she turned off the walky talky and all I can hear right now is a—

*BEEEP *BEEEEP* sound from the headphones connected to it.

"Now she's gone, I can make my move. . .alone." I muttered while getting off the bed and hurriedly exited my room.

"I am a burst linker, a fighter and a crusader. I won't just stand back there and watch those Grimsleys make the first move. In the game of chess, the one who makes the best move wins so here I go."

**In a place in the Unlimited Field**

"Red King, I have confirmed that the Grimsleys are on the move." A female looking avatar that has diamond crystals on her body is kneeling down in front of a red figure.

"So those that commit crimes in this world are going to start another one? Don't you think that its foolish? For in a world that is different from the real one where crime is being committed everyday is still being done here?" The red figure spoke as he slowly turned his body to face the kneeling female avatar.

"Yes, it is foolish and cannot be ignored. They need to be punished!" The female avatar shouted as she looks toward the red figure.

"I told you Diamond Priestess, that I agreed to teach you _that system _in return you have to find out what the Grimsleys are doing right now. But please, if you want revenge then you need to forget it. Vengeance is not the answer." The red figure stopped turning his body and muttered some words that stunned the female avatar.

"Red King I am not doing this because—."

"Because your one and only child that happens to be very close to you was quickly obliterated and disposed off from this world by the same enemy we are facing now?" The red figure once again spoke some words that shook the body of the diamond structured indigo colored avatar that is kneeling before the red figure.

"Rider!" The female avatar shouted at the red figure in front of her.

"Diamond Priestess, an avatar who has a beautiful ability but chose to possess a destructive power in order to avenge someone dear to her. If you chose the path of vengeance then wouldn't it be the same with what the Grimsleys did to your child?" the red figure again muttered words that continues to hurt the heart of the avatar behind him.

"Then what would this operation mean? To gather information and data? I want to at least make the one responsible for his disappearance to feel the pain he felt when they did that!" Diamond Priestess answered back in a high tone.

"Then what would peace mean? What would the treaty mean? There are kings to maintain order right? So what are kings and leaders then if there are no order and only chaos? If one destroy the other then the person close to that person will want to destroy the destroyer. Then that means everyone will be a destroyer themselves. Is that the future you dream?"

"No. .it isn't."Diamond Priestess quietly answered the red figure's question.

"Decide now! Decide what is right: deliver judgement? Or maintain peace in a way that destruction isn't necessary." The red figure quickly turned face to face with the female avatar. He has a red hat and a body mainly covered in red. He has some sort of symbol of two revolvers crossing each other.

"Affirmative, Red Rider!" The female avatar exclaimed as she quickly faced away from the red avatar.

"What to decide. . .what is right. . ." Diamond Priestess murmured these words as she left the place where she and the red avatar talked.

In a blink of an eye a purple avatar showed up behind Red Rider.

"Is that really necessary Rider?" The purple avatar with a feminine body and a staff like weapon being held by both of her hands asked the red avatar.

"To tell her those words is important to bring her to the path that is right." The red avatar humbly answered the question asked by the purple avatar.

"You're still that soft as ever Rider." The purple avatar complimented the red avatar while patting him with her staff.

"That's what you like about me right?" The red avatar asked the purple avatar.

"Hmp!" *ZZZAAAAAAP* The purple avatar activated her staff like weapon and fired a bolt of lightning on the red avatar's body.

"*OUUUUCHHHHH!*" The red avatar screamed as he was zapped by a powerful electric attack.

"Never joked around when you are near the Empress Volt, right Rider?" The purple avatar asked another question while the smoking red avatar was lying on the ground half dead.

"Ye—Yes, Purple Thorn."

**Back in the Real World**

"_Now, what Yuka said was for me to continue fighting like usual and visit the UNF regularly." _I thought while walking along the busy streets of Nerima. It was not the everyday rush hour but it is still as busy when it strikes noon. People here are busy talking while monitoring their Neuro Linkers. I on the other hand with both my hands in my pocket is enjoying the soothing music that is being produced by my Neuro Linker.

"_So, I just need to wait for someone to challenge me." _I walked down the stairs that is headed to the station down below. The train of today was faster and more conventional than was from the last three decades. Right now, you just need to register your Neuro Linker to the booth section and you can access the train that is 10x faster than a speeding race car. Of course, I need to pay using my money in the Neuro Linker but the payment is scheduled monthly. So, if I don't use it often than it needs to be used, then my money will disappear for nothing.

"_Look at all these people. This is the best way to find a challenge." _I thought while sitting in the bench like structure sitted upon by those who enter the train. The inside was full of business related persons, college students, old people and some with the same age or older by a year or two than me who is enjoying this weekend free from education. I was busy observing my surroundings as the train started to move until suddenly someone sat beside me and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey! Didn't expect you to be here." A female teenager pat me on my shoulder. She looks younger than me but actually she is my senpai and is a year older. She has purple eyes and pinkish red hair. She wears a gown like dress that is colored white with pink edges and small shoulder bag on her left hand. She has a red rose pin on the left side of her hair. She is my female bestfriend Ayano Himeko, a sophomore of my school and the suspected member of the Grimsleys by Diamond Priestess much to my dismay.

"Look who's talking. So what's up?" I asked in a teasing manner as I turned off the music I was listening to.

"Nothing ~He~He. Anyway, what's with last night?" She asked curiously with some sweet giggle as her eyes are aiming at my face sharply.

"It really is nothing Ayano-san! O yeah, your Neuro Linker, can I take a look at It now?"

"Sure!" She exclaimed happily as she took out a small cable from her small bag.

"Does 30 cm work for you?" She asked with a blushing face.

"If that's the length of the cable you only have." I answered while making a funny yet I feel some sort of happiness which I don't really understand why I'm feeling that.

"Okay, let me have it." I said while Ayano-san already connected the cable to her linker and I was about to connect the other end, a blue color filled my surroundings. The time suddenly froze and the train, the people, the rail tracks and also Ayano-san disappeared like fiber glass breaking into pieces.

The entire train station turned into a dark battle ground like essence as the walls and ceiling of the rail way was filled with bones and skulls. The train can be seen split into half and the light that once glowed inside this tunnel was slowly fading away. Only a few light bulbs can be seen lit and the modern day style rail tunnel looks like a century old one. I observed the surroundings of my match as my armored body produces a metal sound everytime I rotate my upper body. **FIGHT! **The mark that symbolizes the start of a brain burst battle has already shown and the timer already started ticking.

"_So I was challenged after all."_ I smirked as my avatar prepares to shield any attack that comes at me.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" a maniacal laughter was heard on the other end of the tunnel.

"So you're that avatar that defeated Cardinal Payne so quickly!?" The avatar asked as his body appeared behind the shadows of the tunnel. He has a muscular build with steel like armor in its body. It has huge arms and torsos as well as legs and has a crown filled spikes. He has a blue armor plating that almost looks like black in color and has chains hurled on both of his arms. The name was labeled _"Navy Meteor" _and according to the match information he is a level 2 like me.

"You speak like you're as tough as me." I replied his sarcastic question as I unsheathed my blade that is called Lightning Blade.

"HA! HA! HA! Don't talk like you're better than me. We are at the same level but I am superior to you. Just you watch! HAAAAAA!" He shouted back as he charged his way towards me.

"Wow, looks like I'm going to fight an aggressive fighter! Bring it on!" I shouted at my opponent as I readied my titanium shield and my sword being unsheathed from the scabbard is ready to make a slash.

My opponent's acceleration increases every second as all the materials that are blocking his way are being pushed away from him. But some are destroyed instantly like the rail tracks that are made from steel. However, because of his foolish aggressiveness, his Hp depleted a small amount like 100 life points to 90 life points. After some seconds of standing still and waiting for Navy Meteor to land the impact, both our bodies finally collided.

*BOOM!*

"Grrrr….!" Navy Meteor smirked as he crashes to my shield enduring a damage of 20 or 25 while on the other hand,

"Ouch!" I shouted as I was pushed 5 steps backwards away from Navy Meteor. My titanium shield called Shockwave, that is powerful enough to endure Diamond Priestess' crystal fragments was crumbled and now it is practically useless. I suffered minimal amount of damage because of my shield but now I am defenseless since Shockwave is destroyed in this match. In the "Metal Color Chart" - which is different from the" Base Color Circle" - to the left are the Rare Metals such as silver and gold, to the right are the Base Metals such as steel and iron. Although divided into Rare and Base, the potential is the same for both sides. The left side has strong resistance to toxic, acidic, corruptive and such Special Attacks, the right side has strong resistance to punches, swords and other forms of Physical Attacks.

"Platinum" is a color close to silver, the resistances granted is nearly the same. Although few in number, there are metal colors with stronger armor strength than mine. It wouldn't even be surprising if there are players more suited to be meat-shields amongst the highly defensive green colors from the Base colours. That's why I was overjoyed to learn my avatar "Platinum Crusader" was created with a shield made from a strong metal.

"I learned from Cardinal Payne that you have a great defense because of that shield but now your precious scrap metal is destroyed. What will you do now Platinum Crusader?" The muscular blue avatar asked me while rotating the chains that are hurled on his hands like a cowboy doing to his bundle of rope.

"I will fight. That's common sense!" I replied with a mocking way of answering my opponent's question.

"That was a rhetorical question. FOOL!" He exclaimed as he kept rotating the chains.

"When was that a—." Before I can finish my question to his idiotic claim something happened that shocked me.

*CLANG*

The chains that Navy Meteor are rotating was smashed at my location.

"What was that!?" I roared while stumbling on a corner. I glanced at my Hp bar and was nearly cut into half.

"Did you like my surprise attack?" The blue avatar asked as he pulled his chains from the weapon.

There was something odd about those chains. How come a bundle of chains can crush the ground and make my Hp deplete at that rate. Although I am weak to physical attacks it still doesn't make any sense to me.

"What's with those chains?" I asked while holding my blade with both arms.

"Discover it!" My opponent shouted as he again rotated the chains and threw it at my current location.

"Crap." I murmured as I was barely able to dodge the chains thrown by my blue opponent.

I stared at the chains crashed into the ground of the tunnel. It made another unusual mark but before I can full analyze it—

*BAM*

The chains hit me in my abdomen. I don't have a clue that he can even do that.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Fool! My weapon is not that weak!" The blue avatar called Navy Meteor shouted at my falling body. My Hp is now at half and is close to being defeated.

"_I can't use my killer move if I can't reach him." _I thought while trying to stand up from my feet.

"You can't win now!" My opponent roared as he again swings his chain in a circular motion.

"_I won't let this fight end like this!" _I thought and dashed towards my opponent.

"_I need to see his secret and by the time a can see it I'll dodge!"_

"Foolish move!" Navy Meteor swung his chains and tried to slam it to my body. .however, it didn't hit.

"_There!" _I quickly let my body tripped to the ground and was able to dodge the entire chain and finally see the reason why I was being pummeled in the entire match.

"What!?" My opponent shouted in disbelief as he can't fathom why I was able to dodge his attack. Well, I didn't actually did anything special. My stepdad taught me in the real world along with my stepbrother the art of quick reaction. He taught as that being able to outsmart and out move the opponent or someone who is trying to kill you for instance, is key to survival. It was a merciless teaching and Atsushi, my stepbrother, surrendered but because I know I can use this in the future and it did became a key part of my avatar's own strength.

"Now I know your secret!" I shouted at Navy Meteor as I stand at my feet and charges towards him.

"No!" He roared as he was too slow to swing his chains to intercept my movement.

"Nice try!" I shouted as I was nearly a meter away from him and his chains are 2 meters away from colliding to my body. Before his chains hit—

*SLASH*

"Your slow. ." I whispered to my opponent as I slashed both his arms. As a result, both arms fell from his body as I was able to cut it with the increased sharpness of my blade because it was the main focus of my avatar along with shield constitution. His chains fell into the rail tunnel floor and Navy Meteor's secret is—

"I'm not done yet!" I shouted as I murmured some words _"Crusader's Fury!"_

I began slashing my blades multiple times at my opponent. Navy Meteor with both his arms unusable and weaponless, couldn't block or even parry my blade slashes.

"This is nearly over!"

"No it can be! How can someone like you!" He shouted in disbelief once more as I swung the final slash of my killer move and his body was left stumbling a meter away from me.

"Your secret is your weapon is called Meteor right?" I was a fool to not notice it at first since it has your name." I pointed out as I slowly approached the lying avatar who has a small hp bar left.

"You!*pant* You!*pant*" He shouted in a panting manner.

"The meteor hammer could be easily concealed as a defensive or surprise weapon, being of a flexible construction. The primary advantage for using a meteor hammer its sheer speed. It acquired its name because it was said to strike "as fast as a meteor". Am I wrong?" I asked while 50 centimeters away from Navy Meteor.

"No, you're right. ." He said while closing staring at the ceiling of the tunnel.

"Using a meteor hammer involves swinging it around the body to build up considerable speed, before releasing the meteor to strike at any angle. That's why you swung it in the air and rotated it several times. Since the meteor has two heads, one could be used offensively, while the other could be used to defend, parrying attacks or ensnaring an opponent's weapon to disarm them. When used by a skilled fighter, its speed, accuracy and unpredictability make it a difficult weapon to defend against making me stunned and shocked every time it was thrown at me. While being swung, a meteor may be wrapped around its user's arms, legs or waist, before being unwrapped by a powerful jerk of the body to deliver a devastating and lightning fast punch making even a fast reaction a gamble when fighting this kind of weapon." I explained while pointing my blade at my opponent. "However—."I continued.

"The only thing unusual to your meteor hammer is that it has chains that stretches longer than your arm span and it is used like a morning star. That's why it is mostly focused on offensive abilities rather than its defense. You focused your points in increasing the length of the chain and its impact damage, right?"

"Yes I did! What's it has to do with you winning right now!?" My opponent shouted his question while trying to stand up.

"I am only saying that you're not skilled enough to wield that kind of weapon!" I shouted my answer making my opponent in a deep stun. "Also you're not that worthy! An avatar like you with that kind of build I know has a dark past and history but joining a guild like the Grimsleys will do you any good!?"

"I joined them because the master said they can change everyone's lives and make us stronger! You don't know what kind of pain I am having in the real world—." Before Navy Meteor could finish—

"Pain!? Don't talk about pain and trauma here in the Accelerated World! Everyone has their own story and reasons. But I know, all of us decided to enter this world to change that reality we hated the most." I answered back at Navy Meteor's reasons.

"Then what should I do!? Quit? I am not a quitter!" Navy Meteor stormed a question following my answer.

"I didn't say anything about quitting. I am saying that your actions and reasons are unacceptable here. To think you are destroying ones dreams to change their reality here? That's why I want you to realize that mistake. That's the reason why your Meteor Hammer was unable to defeat me despite it being powerful enough to crush me quickly. I want you to learn that mistake and move on!"

"I—You have no right to tell me this!" He shouted.

"Yes, I am sorry, I forgot. I am just an avatar here, like you, enduring the same pain of being left alone or despise or whatsoever in the real world. We are different, right?"

With those proclamations and questions, Navy Meteor was left being stunned again by my words and was rendered speechless.

"I am sorry. .but I only wanted you to learn the things you missed because of wanting to have more power and to change yourself."

"I never noticed it. .the reason why I'm fighting to PKill here in the Accelerated World. . I thought it was like the other online games that when Pkilling someone it's not that kind of a crime. I never even thought about destroying someone's hope and dreams. .no even their reality. That's why this weapon, that shows my hatred of reality, is weaker than that of I expected it to be?" Navy Meteor followed my apology.

"Please. .change." I said then Navy Meteor followed it; "Thank you. .for telling me this." With a slight smile on his face, I swung the final strike beheading my opponent and making me the victor.

**CONGRATUALIONS! **Was the screen inputed in my face. **YOU WON 10 BURST POINTS! **

**BACK TO REALITY**

I suddenly Burst Out of the match and was back to reality. I suffered from a slight amnesia forgetting what I was about to do before the match occurred.

"Shu-kun why are you spacing out?" Ayano-san asked as I was staring at the cable given by Ayano-san.

"_O, yeah I forgot I was 'bout to connect the cable to my Neuro Linker." _I thought while finally connecting the cable.

"Okay, Ayano-san, let me take a quick look." I assured to her while Ayano-san gave a nod signaling her approval.

"There is nothing serious about you Linker, just some memory difficulties and useless pile of garbage that are stored into its memory system." I said in both our minds as Ayano-san made a sigh. I told her that it was memory difficulties but actually it was the backdoor program that I removed from her. We disconnected our cables and she took a look of her Neuro Linker to tell if it's really fix by herself.

"Thank you Shu-kun!" She shouted in her mind and hugged me.

"Not—too—tight, please!"

After a few seconds of suffering the hug of the lovely Ayano-san, the train landed on its first stop which is my destination and quickly opened its doors. Almost all the passengers are leaving quickly as I managed to squeeze myself to exit the door but I was wondering if I forgot something—

"Where's Ayano-san?" I asked while looking around if there is any sign of her. Unfortunately, I can't find her and the train started to leave.

*sigh* "Maybe she's going to a different place." I sighed as I looked on the sign above me saying;

"_WELCOME TO AKIHABARA."_

I left the station and was almost near the exit of the booth section of entering the train.

"Okay, now's the time for phase two of my plan. I hope that guy is going to change or else my inspiration words are useless." I said while walking out of the station.

"_Unlimited Burst." _I muttered this words as everything in my surrounding was destroyed and was changed into a different scenery. It changed into a desert like place but with a different weather than it to a desert. It is the Weathered stage. It features sudden gusts and dry winds that can blow a lightweight avatar. It also features easily destructibe materials. I don't have much problem in this stage since my shield is heavy enough to prevent me from being blown away by the winds.

"Now where are the Grimsleys. ." I murmured as I was outside of the train station and the city of Akihabara but is filled with sand and dirt and a lot of gusts and small twisters of wind.

"Hey, are you lost? He~He~He

A female voice was heard from my back. It was inside the station. I turned around and saw a female avatar with a lavender color scheme as it sports a dark glass shield that covers her face. Its back is somewhat vibrant, albeit brighter purple. It retains the long rod-like thrusters and has an energy ring with wings revolving around it, similar to an angel.

"Who are you?" I asked the female avatar.

"You are talking about the Grimsleys, aren't you?" The female avatar asked.

"Yes, I was. What about it?" I asked curiously while preparing to unsheathe my blade in case this avatar here is a threat.

"Well, I am one of its legion masters. He~He~He." The female avatar answered sweetly as her name is labeled _"Wisteria Glacia" _a very stranged name for an avatar.

"_What! Did she say legion master of—_

"Are you shock?" He~He~He.

"_Crap, now I am facing one of the legion master of the Grimsleys! How unfortunate of me! How can I deal with this! Is this the end?!"_

**~End of Episode~**

_**Mado no soto no keshiki**__**  
**__**Utsuri kawatte**__**  
**__**Kisetsu made ga atashi wo oiteku**__****_

_**Dare yori chikaku ni ite**__**  
**__**Fuan no tame ni**__**  
**__**Doushite ano toki kizukenakatta**__**  
**__**Anata no sugata ga mienaku naru mae ni**__**  
**__**Tatta no tatta hitokoto**__**  
**__**Ikanaide ga ienakatta**__****_

_**Anata ga shiawase nara sore de**__**  
**__**Ii nante zettai ni ienai**__**  
**__**Nejima ga ata konna kokoro ga**__**  
**__**Doushiyou wo mo nai kurai**__**  
**__**Atashi wa kirai**_

_Next time on Accel World: A Knight's Tale_

"_Cold Heart" , what awaits Shu in his meeting with one of the legion masters of the Grimsleys._

_**Author's Note: Well, sorry for the wait! Haha. Been busy with school stuffs and duties so I was unable to finish this as fast as you guys expected. I hope I managed to make a great episode for everyone! Hope you all like it! Read Review Rate and ENJOY: )**_


	5. Volume 1:Lightning Blade Episode 5

**Episode 5**

"_**Cold Hearted Killer"**_

_**Author's Note: **_**Guys, sorry for the long chapter release. I've been busy and also I want to tell to everyone that Platinum Crusader and all the avatars introduced from now except for Diamond Priestess and Sun King are all level 4. Since the level quota to enter UNF is 4, it was a fault I made unnoticed. I'm sorry everyone,but don't worry, it will not change the entire story.**

_**Prologue**_

"_WELCOME TO AKIHABARA."_

I left the station and was almost near the exit of the booth section of entering the train.

"Okay, now's the time for phase two of my plan. I hope that guy is going to change or else my inspiration words are useless." I said while walking out of the station.

"_Unlimited Burst." _I muttered this words as everything in my surrounding was destroyed and was changed into a different scenery. It changed into a desert like place but with a different weather than it to a desert. It is the Weathered stage. It features sudden gusts and dry winds that can blow a lightweight avatar. It also features easily destructibe materials. I don't have much problem in this stage since my shield is heavy enough to prevent me from being blown away by the winds.

"Now where are the Grimsleys. ." I murmured as I was outside of the train station and the city of Akihabara but is filled with sand and dirt and a lot of gusts and small twisters of wind.

"Hey, are you lost? He~He~He

A female voice was heard from my back. It was inside the station. I turned around and saw a female avatar with a lavender color scheme as it sports a dark glass shield that covers her face. Its back is somewhat vibrant, albeit brighter purple. It retains the long rod-like thrusters and has an energy ring with wings revolving around it, similar to an angel.

"Who are you?" I asked the female avatar.

"You are talking about the Grimsleys, aren't you?" The female avatar asked.

"Yes, I was. What about it?" I asked curiously while preparing to unsheathe my blade in case this avatar here is a threat.

"Well, I am one of its legion masters. He~He~He." The female avatar answered sweetly as her name is labeled _"Wisteria Glacia" _a very stranged name for an avatar.

"_What! Did she say legion master of—_

"Are you shock?" He~He~He.

"_Crap, now I am facing one of the legion master of the Grimsleys! How unfortunate of me! How can I deal with this! Is this the end?!"_

*instruments playing—choir started to sing*

_Yuganda kakusei no naka de akaki yoru ga me wo samaseba  
kuroki yami towa no nemuri tsukikage ni obieteru_

(In the warped awakening, if the Crimson Night opens up your eyes  
Then you will have an eternal sleep in the black darkness, drowning in the shadow of the moon.)

_Honoo ga tsutsumikondeku subete wo yakitsukushitemo  
inori dake wa tayasazu ni tomo to kawashita asu no tame_

(Even if the flames swallow the world and burn it to a crisp  
We must not let the light of prayers be extinguished, for the sake of the tomorrow I promised with my friends.)

_Afureru namida renko ni hibike boukyaku no tsurugi e to  
setsunasa ni oborete yuku tamashii uyuu shite yuku hikari  
sora wo kirisaite kono sekai kibou wo daite yukou!_

(Overflowing teardrops sound out in our connecting syllables to the Blade of Oblivion  
A soul that drowns in loneliness is a floating light  
Pierce through the sky, and embrace the world and hope!)

_**Back in the UNF**_

"You're—the one causing trouble to my legion members aren't you?, "asked by the lavender colored avatar called Wysteria Glacia. She is no doubt a level 7 since level 7 is the level quota requirement to create a legion. And also, since she belongs to the shade of purple in the color circle that means she is a multi range fighter. Furthermore, since "lavender" is logically not pure purple but is mixed with bluish color then that means her "type of attack" is probably usable in close range.

"I'm not causing any trouble to your legion members. They are the one attacking me." , I quickly answered to the female avatar called Wysteria Glacia. She then replied to my quick answer, "Is that so? Then why are you still alive at this moment?", She questioned me while pointing a finger at me. We are not that far with each other. She is actually almost 4 meters near me and a sudden offensive clash would be stupid for me. Since she is a level 7 and I am a level 4, then if both of us fought each other and me being three levels down, I will surely be obliterated. Also, winning against a multi range figher is futile for me since my shield can only block attacks in one direction at a time.

"It's because I'm not that weak or scared to falter from your legion's presence.", I said while my cape sways with the breeze of the gushing wind of the weathered stage in Akihabara.

"Wow, you're one strong hearted avatar Platinum Crusader.", Wysteria Glacia, the legion master of the Grimsleys complimented me as he puts down her finger that was pointing at me a while ago.", But. .,"she added, "Don't hope for you to still be alive now that you're facing me."

"Is that so? Haha! You're one cocky girl." I shouted out loud in a sarcastic manner prompting the female avatar in front of me to glare at me in annoyance.

"Cocky? Please take a good look in a mirror." The lavender avatar with a slender body fired a mocking sentence at me. I replied to her claims with,"Ow, I guess the legion master of the Grimsleys is hotheaded."

"For your information, I am one of the three legion masters of the three Grimsleys." She said in an angry tone. The female avatar in front of me is getting ready to fight me. I know because I too is getting ready for her to launch an attack. Escape in the UNF is difficult especially that a level 7 is my opponent. 16 minutes and 40 seconds is the time equivalent of a second in the real world where my body is right now. So logically speaking, since I am already here for a ten minutes then I've been gone for almost 9640 seconds here and in reality only 2 minutes have passed.

"I think this is a chance to ask this since I am speaking with a legion master of the ones attacking me." I muttered while unsheathing my blade from the scabbard at my back. "What do you guys want from me?"

The female avatar stood there almost speechless for 3 seconds until she finally spoke, "I don't understand why "he" is after you hence I don't know. But, what I know is that you are ready to fight aren't you?"

"Then having a conversation with you was a waste of time?" I said furiously while clenching my fists tightly on the grip of my blade.

"Waste of time? Oh no, the time was enough for my legion members to get here. They be here any moment now to capture you." She answered my furious words with her threatening answer as I thought, _"Capture me? It's impossible to ambush someone here in the UNF since every second in the real world counts as 16 minutes here. That means you need to at least wait a month in UNF's time to ambush someone." _

"You are asking yourself right now, "It's impossible to ambush someone here." But let me tell you this, we did it numerous times and never failed. .no. .it did fail once but that's why we will never allow us to fail ever again." She told me as her hands began to glow bluish white.

"_Failed once?" _, I thought to myself before my attention was caught by the female avatar's glowing fist.

"Are you ready to annihilated Crusader?", asked by Wysteria Glacia. I followed it with a smirk on my face as my avatar quickly switches to his fighting stance, "Bring it on old lady."

"Old lady? Taunting me will bring you no good. It will only—LEAD YOU CLOSER TO YOUR DOOM!", She roared as the glowing turned brighter as she murmured some words, _"Icy Blaze!"._

A stream of glowing bluish white light with purple colors on its edges was blasted from Wysteria Glacia's hands. It covers almost the entire 4 meters and only a few seconds left before it is going to hit me, I blocked it with my shield. Unfortunately—

"_Arg! So strong! As expected from a legion master and a level 7. My shield . . .it will . . .break." _I thought of this words as I was enduring the blast of light made by my opponent right now. The blast seems to contain snow and snowflakes of some sort and promotes a cold breeze that I can even feel. The wind produced by the Weathered Stage could not even affect the motion of my opponent's attack instead, it even increases its fire power.

"Give up now Crusader and fall quietly. No avatar can endure my icy breeze of death without suffering heavy damage to their body." Wysteria Glacia explained to me as my shield slowly turned into ice. Yes, her beam not only tried to pierce through my titanium made shield but also tried to freeze it along with my left arm but I was fast enough to let go of it before it turned my left hand frozen solid.

"How cunning, now you left me defenseless._ "Crap, I'm in a pinch." _I slowly backed off away from my opponent now holding my blade with both my hands.

"Your shield is now gone, you can't defend most of my attacks now. Ha~Ha~Ha~. You're finished." The female avatar giggled as she raised her right hand together with her left and muttered something again,_ "Icy Missiles"._

"What the!?"

I hurriedly evade incoming projectiles being produced in the glowing hands of my opponent. The projectiles are quick and is strong enough to withstand the heavy wind of the stage. I on the other hand, is suffering from the gush of wind even though my avatar is heavily armored.

"These are—." I murmured as Wysteria Glacia continued what I was about to say, "Those are Ice missiles produced from my hand. You may have figured it out already, my specialty is in multi range attacks and my type of attack is ICE."

"_She uses ice to freeze her opponent and let them lose their hp slowly. Despite my avatar being resistant to heat and vice versa cold, it can't endure being frozen solid for a long time. No, I can't afford to be in that situation." _I thought to myself while dodging the last projectiles of my opponent.

"Your HP is slowly decreasing. Ha~Ha~Ha. What will you do now Crusader?" She giggled and let out a question while I taking a glance at her Killer Gauge bar, its nowhere near 50% but her attacks are deadly enough to finish me off quickly. I on the bright side has a full bar of Killer Gauge however my hp seems to have almost reached the yellow zone. Meaning, at least 70% are remaining on the bar on top of my screen.

"_Damn, what should I do, if I get close she will fire another stream of ice and without a shield, I can't block it without taking a direct critical hit from her. But, nothing will happen if I won't do anything."_

"Is dodging my attacks the only thing your good at?" She asked as both her palms started to glow brightly again. She then followed her question, "If that's the case, then this match is boring. It's better off that you disappear right now. I thought you were a little bit interesting. Well, I guess first impression never lasts. Feel my fury Crusader, _"Zone of FREEZING!" _She shouted as her entire Killer Gauge bar was drained empty and her body glowed. Her feet produced a lavender colored glow very different from her body and the entire area beneath her quickly began freezing into ice.

"_No way, is she planning on freezing the entire field?" _ I thought while stunned by my opponent's move. The ice began covering the entire field and was close on reaching my location. _"I need to run away."_ I muttered as I began running away from my opponents move.

"It's pointless to run, you've been tracked." My opponent pointed out but I didn't listened to her words as I noticed that I am able to outrun the continuous freezing of the entire Akihabara street.

"_If I keep running away, I can reach the exit point for—(THUD)."_ Before I can finish my sentence, something suddenly hit me and I was left paralyzed.

"What! I can't move. .how come!?" I asked myself with no avail as my feet won't respond to my body's command. As if my brain lost control of the lower part of my body.

"You're done for." Wysteria Glacia said as her move finally reached me. My entire feet turned into frozen ice. Luckily, it only freezed 'til to my ankles.

"You're lucky that my move ran out when it reached you but I guess you're incapacitated right now." She said while slowly walking towards me.

"_Great! Just great! I'm a sitting duck right now. Waiting for the predator to reach me and devour me with its fangs." _I thought while trying to break free from the ice.

"It's useless. No one has ever escaped this move. This is the ultimate hunting move of the Grimsleys Kori no Kyofu.", She said while her right hand started to glow once more.

"_Kori no Kyofu?" _I thought while taking a glance at my own Hp, "_I guess this move is not made to damage but only to restrain the avatar's opponent. My Hp is still 60% and if I survive this I can still—."_

"This is the end Crusader!" The female avatar launches her right fist towards my face. But before it can hit my head, something happened—."

(BLAST)

Wysteria Glacia, my opponent that was able to restrain me and was about to launch a punch at me was knocked off 6 meters away from me. That is when I was able to finally break the ice with my own sword.

"How did. ." I muttered then I heard a voice out of nowhere, "This is what you get for disobeying my instructions Platinum Crusader." A familiar feminine voice was heard.

"That voice, its familiar, no way." I whispered as the voice may have heard me and replied, "Reckless as before, luckily the beacon I implanted on your avatar's back is still active."

"Diamond Priestess!" I exclaimed in joy. Despite being annoyed with the fact that I'm collaborating with this stranger, I am happy to learn that she saved me from instant death.

"My. .My. .what kind of mess did you enter?" She asked me as approached me.

"Well, it's a long story, but thanks for coming(pant) (pant)." I exclaimed happily while panting because of exhaustion.

"This avatar. .she is Wysteria Glacia of Kori No Kyofu or in English, _Ice Terror_." Diamond Priestess mumbled as I intrude with a question, "Is she the one you are looking for?"

"No, but she is the one that was stalking you with her legion members." Diamond Priestess answered. Right now, the tide is on our favor with a level 7 on my side and me still having a 60% Hp, fending off Wysteria Glacia will be no problem.

"2-against -1 is no fair." The fallen female avatar slowly got up to her feet and is shown to have 80% left in her Hp bar. "Unfortunately for you, even though my subordinates are not yet here I still have one ally nearby. Come out already!"

(FLASH!)

A green avatar suddenly appeared out of nowhere shocking both me and Diamond Priestess.

"Are you the one responsible for my paralysis a while ago?" I asked the new face that appeared beside Wysteria Glacia.

"Yes I was the one who caused you to stop momentarily. I am Emerald Vector, a green avatar as you can see. I am pleased to be your acquaintance Diamond Priestess and Platinum Crusader." The green avatar humbly introduced his self with a bow for the both of us. He has a gentleman like voice that amuses me. His avatar's build is rather strange. It is mostly humanoid in shape. Its color scheme primarily consists of shining light green and dark green combination. Protruding from its spine are wing-like thrusters that are folded with two smaller basic ones located at the joints of the knees. Its head is bird-like in shape, giving it a sort of synonymous appearance to his wings on his back. Its right arm and left arm is armed with a retractable blade that is right now has transparent color. At the lower base of its spine are three fin-like protrusions. Then the lavender avatar spoke,

"I won't forgive you for intervening in our chase a while ago Vector. But I will if you lend me hand, is this "his" orders?"

"Yes, I could but if you let me fight the white one." The green avatar called Emerald Vector pointed his finger at me.

"What!? Don't steal my prey Vector." Roared by the lavender avatar.

"Glacia, I'm not your subordinate and despite being two levels down than you, I will not follow your commands." Answered by the green avatar as Wysteria Glacia replied, "Fine!"

"Sorry for the wait, let us begin the fight shall we?" Humbly asked by the green avatar as suddenly, he disappeared from both our eyes.

"What the!" I shouted in disbelief while Diamond Priestess readied her bow and arrow in case of an attack.

(BAM) An attack really happened.

"_Ouch!" _I complained as I was tossed aside 10 meters away from my ally Diamond Priestess and my Hp was decreased by 10%.

"I am your opponent Crusader." The green avatar suddenly spoke as he too loss some hp with the collision but has an increased of Killer Gauge. His retractable blades are now glowing green in color.

"Alright then, I may have a disadvantage against you but I won't back down from a fight." I answered with determination as I charged towards my opponent.

"Hang in there Crusader—(BLAST)." Diamond Priestess was about to aim an arrow at my opponent but a blast of ice was targeted at her but she was able to dodge it completely.

"I'm your opponent!" Roared by the lavender avatar.

"Ow, are you tough enough to fight me Wysteria?" asked by Diamond Priestess.

"I should be the one asking that question! _"Icy Missile!"_

Ice projectiles were fired at Diamond Priestess but was able to dodge all of them by leaping backwards continuously.

"Is that all?" Diamond Priestess sarcastically asked her opponent.

"Don't be too cocky!_ "Icy Blaze!" _The lavender avatar blasted a stream of ice but—

"Nice move, but can it withstand mine? _Moonlight Ray!" _Diamond Priestess released an arrow from her bow but the bow changed into a ray of line that was very different from her past attacks when I fought her. The two moves collided and a blast occurred.

"Pay attention on your own match!" Shouted by the green avatar as his blades collided with my sword and both our Hp was lessened a bit.

"_He's fast. Faster than me! But, I won't let him win!" _I thought while parrying his attacks.

"_Defending won't do any good, I need to attack now!"_ After parrying a slash from one of the blades of my opponent, I countered with a slash of my own slashing the left blade of my opponent rendering him one blade remaining in his right arm. His Hp was harshly lessened.

"Your good." He complimented me.

"Not too bad yourself." I returned with a compliment as well as I murmured, "Crusader's Fury!"

It is the voice command for my killer move that consists of slashes for my blade.

"Wow, your blade is fast." The green avatar called Emerald Vector said as he was able to parry almost all of my attacks and only received little damage. With me using my Killer move, the bar is already zero and my Hp is within 40% range while his is at 60%.

"To be able to fight me despite at a disadvantage. I gotta hand it to you. You're a worthy opponent. However, this is the end!" The green avatar shouted as he tried to slash me but I was able to dodge his attack.

"What do you mean "the end"? I asked as my opponent chuckled, _(HAHAHA) "Vector Thrusters!" ACTIVATE!" _The wings that are folded on my opponent's back suddenly glowed and it produced an engine like sound.

(BROOM! BROOM!)

"_Is this an enhance armament? Or an ability? Whichever of the two, this move right now is going to be crucial. I need to get ready for his attack." _I thought while observing my opponent's current movement.

"This is my enhance armament _Vector Thrusters _and together with its move called _Vector Boost_, you will not stand a chance against me!" My opponent's gentle tone turned into a murderer's ruthless attitude.

It was like he is a different person right now right after activating his thrusters.

"Let's dance!" The green avatar dashed at me and in a flash he is already in front of me and tried to slash me but my reaction was enough to parry it.

"You're. . .no ordinary avatar." I said to my opponent while shielding myself from his strikes of blade as my Hp is deteriorating slowly.

"HAHAHA! It's because I am a cold hearted killer!" Emerald Vector answered and that answer shocked me. I never imagined that this guy could be someone that is the same age or could be younger or older than me by a year or two but his attitude is already like this. This guy's past must've been really terrible for him to act like this in this world. But—

"Killer? Are you mad! This world is a place for our dreams! Killing someone here will do you no good!" I shouted at my opponent and slashed him to the rear and left him stumbling.

"No good? What the hell are you saying?! This world is a place where you can be what you can't be in the real world!" The green avatar answered and again in a blink of an eye, he is already behind me and kicked me to the floor as the gushing wind of the Weathered stage can still be felt.

"What you can't be!? Then you want to become a killer of dreams here in the Accelerated Word? What are you in the real word? A man that has lost his dreams?" I answered back while getting up. My opponent's attitude changed drastically. At first I thought he is a humble and noble opponent but my impression changed when he started to act like a wild fighter and sprouting some unnecessary words.

"No, Hahaha! I, in the real world has dreams but forced to abandon them because of the dreams of others. The "others" that despises and hates me. That's why I want to kill the dreams of everyone! So we will all be the same!" My opponent answered my words with his own. I already can feel the anger and hate from his heart but—

"Why would you want everyone to feel your pain? Is doing the opposite of what you want right now is the correct and right way? To help others not to endure the same pain you had? Is that not the reason you entered this world?" After asking this question my opponent again appeared in front of me and slashed me over and over again but I was able to at least parry some.

"You're stubborn and full of words!"He shouted at me. My Hp is already at the danger zone of 20% and his is around 40%.

"_If this keeps up I will go down for sure."_ I thought while I swung my blade on the green avatar's abdomen tossing him away from me and caused serious damage to him.

"A guy like you will never understand the true meaning of "acceleration". A guy like you will never learn the true motives of our legion." The green avatar slowly stand up and it seems his Killer Gauge is at maximum.

"Why wouldn't I understand the meaning of acceleration?" I asked the green avatar. He then replied quickly, "It's because you are someone who is trying to change this world!"

"What's wrong with it?" I asked as I followed it with another question, "Is change not good? The real world is almost destroyed because of wrong ideals and leaders that are corrupt. That world has already fallen but there is still chance to change that world. Like this world, it is still like ours. This world is where we can recreate our dreams and face our fears that we can't in reality. That is what someone told me a long time ago! _"Is that right, Alister?" _I charged towards my enemy in full force as he started to mumble something—

"Chance? Recreate? Shut up! _"Vector Stopper!" _After announcing those words, green strings appeared from his wings on his back. The strings hit me but I didn't felt any damage but—

"_Crap! I can't move my feet again! Is this the paralyze attack!?" _I thought while trying to move both my feet as I was unable to move them and is left standing in a running posture.

"That move can stop any object that is moving. In other words, since your feet are using Vectors of speed and acceleration not to mention velocity, it will momentarily stop it. But don't worry, you won't need those feet anymore. Because you will fall right now and will continuously die after you respawn from death here in the UNF! HAHAHAHA" The green avatar laughed maniacly as he slowly approached me.

"_Crap! I can't move my feet. Is this the end? It's only a matter of time before the other Grimsleys reaches this place and I'm practically incapacitated once more. What should I do!" _I thought in a panicking manner.

"Say your goodbyes! HAHAHA! You're one good fighter. It is sad that your words are useless." The green avatar then swung his blade while everything went black—

**~End of Episode~**

_**Mado no soto no keshiki**__**  
**__**Utsuri kawatte**__**  
**__**Kisetsu made ga atashi wo oiteku**__****_

_**Dare yori chikaku ni ite**__**  
**__**Fuan no tame ni**__**  
**__**Doushite ano toki kizukenakatta**__**  
**__**Anata no sugata ga mienaku naru mae ni**__**  
**__**Tatta no tatta hitokoto**__**  
**__**Ikanaide ga ienakatta**__****_

_**Anata ga shiawase nara sore de**__**  
**__**Ii nante zettai ni ienai**__**  
**__**Nejima ga ata konna kokoro ga**__**  
**__**Doushiyou wo mo nai kurai**__**  
**__**Atashi wa kirai**_

_Next time on Accel World: A Knight's Tale_

"_Resonance" , Shu reminisces his past adventures and a new power is attained._

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the late . Anyway, this is the end of the 5**__**th**__** episode/chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Please review **____** Also, tell me if the introduction of Emerald Vector was quick. Thanks for reading! :D **_


	6. Volume 1:Lightning Blade Episode 6

**Episode 6**

_**Resonance**_

_Flashback_

_**Unlimited Neutral Fields**_

"Glorious Flash!" exclaimed by a golden colored avatar as the entire screen turned white and a weird looking tiger with sparks of lightning in its body roared and began moving randomly as if its confused or something.

"What did you do Alister?" a silver armored avatar asked the golden colored avatar that is standing in front of him holding a rod of some sort. The silver armored avatar is me. Then the golden avatar answered my question, "I used an ability that will automatically confuse him for a minute or so."

"What? One minute? That's too overpowered for a skill!" I shouted a reply not knowing the reason if its either disbelief or amazement because of the skill. "Ha-ha (laughs), If I used it on an avatar then it would be a minute but because I used it on a neutral enemy, then the effects are stronger rendering it confused for 5 minutes."

"Are you kidding me Alister?! That's. . ." before I can continue my sentence Alister intervened with a quick reply, "Illegal? Maybe . . . but even though how many times the enemies try, my flash ability is still unstoppable."

"Wow! You are truly amazing Alister!" I complimented the golden avatar with the name _Sun King. _He is my parent/guardian in the Accelerated world and my best friend in the real world. The only true friend I ever had.

"Ha-ha (laughs), Don't praise me too much Shu or I'll get cocky again." The golden avatar scratched his cheeks with laughter added to it. He then followed, "Now, with him confused like that, why not try to kill him by yourself?"

"Really? But . . . That enemy is a legendary level, can I manage to beat it?" I asked but Alister replied quickly, "Don't worry, I'm always behind you to back you up! Trust me Shu!" With a thumbs up from Alister, I nodded and agreement and rushed towards the tiger looking beast.

"Here goes!" I threw my shield called "Shockwave" like a boomerang and hit the head of the beast damaging it hearing a large _"ROAR!" _from it. I grabbed the shield and proceeded in punching the beast while it is confused. (PUNCH!) (PUNCH!) (PUNCH!) (PUNCH!) (PUNCH!)

"This going nowhere Alister, I can't even make it reach critical level in HP!" I complained while Alister said, "Allow me, _Heat-Seeking Rays_!" He shouted as some holes appeared from his golden armor. The holes released numerous golden rays and launched towards the beast like a homing missile.

(BLAST!) (BLAST!) _"GWAAAAA!" _The beast roared because of the strength of the rays that hit him.

"_Is this a power of a level 8 avatar? Or just a piece of it?" _I asked myself in deep thought but was cut by Alister as he said to me, "Now's your chance Shu! Finish him off!" I glanced on my enemies' hp and was amazed on how much it lessened because of just one attack. The Hp is a small bar remaining and almost zero and the enemy as if its bleeding is crying!

"Alright! Time to end this!" I dashed towards the crying tiger beast called _"Storm Liger" _ and with my right fist, I punched the beast's right eye reducing its hp to zero.

_**In a Park**_

The entire environment changed in a flash. From a battlefield like stage into the normal everyday park, what a quick transformation as both me and Alister burst out of the Unlimited Field.

"What's the enhance armament you got from that monster?" Asked by Alister as he stand up from sitting on the bench I am currently sitting on. I replied, "It's called _Lightning Blade._"

"Lightning Blade?" asked by Alister, "Hmmm, I guess that enhance armament has some strange ability that it has _Lightning _on it.

"You think so? Well, I don't really think that this sword belongs to me. I think you deserve it more than you do." Alister said to me as he smacked his right palm to my right shoulder. (SMACK)

"Ow!" I complained but he then said, "Hey Shu, tomorrow is the day I will leave."

"Yeah, even though its only been two months or so I think we are friends for a long time now, right Alister?"I asked while Alister replied with a brief (sigh), "Yeah, feels like we already met when we are young. Ha-ha."

"America, it sure is nice to live there." I said this while looking up in the sky.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to teach more that I should've. But please carry this sword and someday its powers might help you with your goal." Advised by Alister while looking down on the ground and gave a slight smirk on the face. He then added, "You aren't that kind of person to use that though."

"Why so?" I asked and he quickly answered, "Because you're made to defend yourself and others. But to see you the opposite of why you are created, it's pretty ironic."

"I guess that's just why life is meaningful and mysterious." I said with a smile and Alister then closed his eyes and exhaled, "Yeah, life sure is tough."

*instruments playing—choir started to sing*

_Yuganda kakusei no naka de akaki yoru ga me wo samaseba  
kuroki yami towa no nemuri tsukikage ni obieteru_

(In the warped awakening, if the Crimson Night opens up your eyes  
Then you will have an eternal sleep in the black darkness, drowning in the shadow of the moon.)

_Honoo ga tsutsumikondeku subete wo yakitsukushitemo  
inori dake wa tayasazu ni tomo to kawashita asu no tame_

(Even if the flames swallow the world and burn it to a crisp  
We must not let the light of prayers be extinguished, for the sake of the tomorrow I promised with my friends.)

_Afureru namida renko ni hibike boukyaku no tsurugi e to  
setsunasa ni oborete yuku tamashii uyuu shite yuku hikari  
sora wo kirisaite kono sekai kibou wo daite yukou!_

(Overflowing teardrops sound out in our connecting syllables to the Blade of Oblivion  
A soul that drowns in loneliness is a floating light  
Pierce through the sky, and embrace the world and hope!)

_**BACK IN THE UNF/END OF FLASHBACK**_

(SPARK) A flash of light appeared out of nowhere and lightning strikes down to my position.

"What the!?" Emerald Vector was hit by the lightning strike and his Hp was reduced to almost nothing.

"_This is. . ."_ I thought to myself while my sword "Lightning Blade" is fueled by lightning sparks. Suddenly, a huge horizontal bar is shown below the time indicator in my screen and is filled with black shade however there is a red color that is slowly decreasing.

"Your weapon seems to be powerful than I imagined it to be. However, that sword will not help you live!" Roared by Emerald Vector. Unfortunalety for him, his paralyze attack is already over and I can move freely now.

"Your paralyze attack's duration is over. This time, it's the end." I said while looking at my attack moves screen I saw a new attack called "Arc Lightning" and a killer move called "Thunder's Wrath". Two new moves because of this weapon Lightning Blade. I've been training for a long time just to be able to unlock this sword's power but I never imagined it will only appear once I hit a point where I'm 10 points away from reaching level 5. After my fight with Navy Meteor, I was able to reach that mark and is shocked right now that because of that fight, I am able to finally use this sword.

"This doesn't make you the victor! I still have enough Killer Gauge to finish you off!" My emerald green opponent shouted at me as his body turned bright green. He followed, "This will be your end Platinum Crusader!"

But—

Before he can activate his Killer move—

"_Arc Lightning!" _I shouted as a lightning beam was fired from my blade. It was so fast that it hit Emerald Vector before he can react to it.

(BOOM!)

"No way. . .How come?" Emerald Vector mumbled as his entire body crumbles into pieces of data.

"Why? Because you lack heart to fight." I answered and turned my back away from my opponent heading to the opposite direction.

_**BACK TO THE FIGHT BETWEEN DIAMOND PRIESTESS AND WYSTERIA GLACIA**_

The smoke clears and both avatar is lying heavily critical in condition.

"You're powerful." Diamond Priestess said as she helps herself stand up with her bow.

"You're not that shabby either." Replied by Wysteria Glacia.

The indigo colored avatar, Diamond Priestess, reloaded an arrow to her bow and prepares to fire while Wysteria Glacia, the purple ice wielder, makes her hands glow again and prepares to fire another ice beam.

"BLAST!" Diamond Priestess exclaimed as her arrow exploded like a dynamite from her bow.

"Icy Nova!" Wysteria Glacia shouted as a ball of pure ice was launched from her hands.

(BOOM!)

Both attacks collided and another explosion took place.

"_Whoa!"_ I thought while watching the fight between the two level 7. One being an acquaintance of mine and the other an enemy that tried to kill me.

"Crap. Try this one old fag! _Power Shot!" _Diamond Priestess shouted as she pulled her bow extendedly than before focusing all the power in its release.

"Ow, let me test that move!" Wysteria Glacia said and she followed, _"Ice Terror!". _A cyclone of whirling blizzard is made by Wysteria Glacia and is going towards Diamond Priestess very fast.

"FIRE!" Diamond Priestess exclaimed.

"FREEZE TO DEATH!" Wysteria Glacia fired back.

(SWOOSH!)

The attacks collided swiftly but this time the result is different. Priestess' Power Shot was able to slice the tornado into half and was able to hit Glacia dealing immense amount of damage while sending her flying back!

"Arg. . .How . .that attack. It's not an ordinary attack. It's an—." Before the purple colored avatar finish her sentence she was hit by another arrow from Diamond Priestess but this time it was aim on the head.

"This is your end." Priestess calmly remarked as she lowered down her weapon and looks down on her purple colored opponent.

"No, it isn't. We stalled enough time for them to arrive. He-He." Wysteria Glacia giggled. I approached Priestess barely surviving against my opponent Emerald Vector.

Suddenly, a group of avatars of different colors appeared out of nowhere.

"They are here. HAHAHA!" Wysteria Glacia laughed maniacly as the avatars slowly approaches our location.

"Glacia-sama, we are here to help you against your enemy." One of the enemy avatar said while bowing his head. It has a green color feature.

"Let's finish what you started Glacia-sama." Another one followed and this avatar has a bluish green combination in color.

"Crap. We're surrounded. What should we do now Priestess?" I asked the indigo avatar beside me as she gave a slight shook in the head and spoke, "We'll fight of course."

"Huh?!"

"Let's start this party already! _Blessing of Archery!_" Diamond Priestess' bow glowed and both of us were caught on it. The glow miraculously increased my killer gauge to full power.

"What kind of ability is that?" I asked her.

"It's an ability specially made for support. It has been a year since I was able to use it again though you should thank me since you're the first." Diamond Priestess pointed out while I only nodded in agreement. Around us are 10 new avatars that seem to be ready to engage a fight while Wysteria Glacia is walking away behind the group. Suddenly, she spoke.

"Finish them." Glacia ordered as the group of avatars all nodded in agreement and charged towards us.

"Let me handle this Priestess. Let's see what this ability can do. . ._ "Thunder's Wrath!_"I shouted as my sword was struck by a lightning strike from up above and a ferocious glow was made. Then, the blade produced a lightning strike going upwards as the sky above turned black and thunder roared. After a few seconds, the enemy avatars are closing in however a series of lightning strikes occurred in their direction and each one was hit by it dealing severe amount of damage.

"Wicked awesome. . ." That's my only description to that ability. "I never thought that this sword has this kind of power."

"Wow Crusader. You are powerful indeed. I am not wrong in choosing you but please don't be too proud of yourself now, we have yet a lot to handle and finish off. _Power Shot!_" Diamond Priestess fired an arrow that slices the ground itself finishing off five avatars that are blocking the arrow's path.

"Holy—." (BOOM!) Before I can continue my words an ice beam almost hit me and split the ground into two.

WHAT THE!?

"I am still in this fight, remember?" Wysteria Glacia despite severely wounded, was still able to fire a powerful ice attack. If my avatar doesn't have its immunity to cold then my avatar would've been destroyed even though I was able to dodge it.

"How could I forget Glacia." Diamond Priestess said as she prepares to fire an arrow in the sky, "SCATTER!" she shouted.

Pieces of diamond crystals came crashing down towards Wysteria Glacia's location and the avatars left are easily dispersed off leaving Glacia the only one remaining.

"How!? How come you're that powerful!" Roared by the purple avatar kneeling down on the ground.

"The answer is simple. I have more experience and more desire than you have." Diamond Priestess quickly answered while glaring evily at Wysteria Glacia.

"So this is how girls act during fights. . ." I muttered quietly but Priestess was able to hear it and gave me a short glare.

"This is the end for your skirmish Glacia. After beating you here, my acquaintances will arrive and restrain you." Diamond Priestess said as she points her bow towards the fallen avatar.

"Don't give me that crap. I can still fight." The purple avatar replied.

"You fight? Don't joke around. This world is not a joke like you, the Grimsleys, thought it is. It is more than that." Diamond Priestess pointed out. It is true that in this world, your dreams can come true and the weaknesses you once had will disappear like a dream also. Furthermore, the traumas you have in the other world can be overcome here, in this world.

"Why do you treat this place like the Real World? This place is not reality. This place is virtual reality. It is not real and so is every emotion and adventure you experience here every day." Fired back by Wysteria Glacia.

"Then what is the reason you're in this place? To have fun!?" I intervened in the conversation between the two female avatars as I handed a question to Wysteria Glacia.

"Fun? Pathetic. Do not compare us to our low rank members. The Grimsleys' purpose is beyond your understanding thus you will never know why we act like this." Wysteria Glacia answered my question while panting.

"_That was the same answer given by Navy Meteor."_ I thought while staring speechless at the fallen avatar.

"Okay enough with the talk! Let's end this right now!" Priestess exclaimed as she prepares to fire her arrow at Wysteria Glacia. Wysteria Glacia closes her eyes and said, "Then shoot already!"

(SWOOSH!)

Diamond Priestess shoots her arrow and is headed straight at Wysteria Glacia. The two avatar's distance is not that far around 5 meters I guess and only about split second takes for the arrow to be inch closer to the purple avatar. However—

(SLASH!)

The arrow that is travelling for about 15 kilometers per hour is destroyed to pieces by an unknown attack by an unknown person.

"No way!" I shouted as Diamond Priestess couldn't believe what just happened as she (gasped) a little upon seeing what happened to her precious diamond arrow.

"_How could that happen—No way. It couldn't be him!?" _The purple colored avatar thought while amazed on what just happened. Suddenly a voice was heard out of nowhere—

"**Have you become so weak Glacia-chan? Or is it because of something else?"**

"That voice, it can't be." Wysteria Glacia whispered at the same time the unknown voice followed, **"Nice to make your acquaintances Diamond Priestess and you too Platinum Crusader."**

"Where is that voice coming from?" I asked as I looked around hastily without any luck of spotting the speaker. Then, Diamond Priestess answered, "So you came out from hiding you scaredy cat. I know you're a part of this ridiculous movement."

"Oh, and I thought you lot forgot about me. Well, I won't blame you for remembering me since I made a huge crime against you of all people." The voice replied to what Diamond Priestess said.

"Do you know this unknown voice Diamond Priestess?" I asked the female avatar beside me as she nods in agreement. She then answered my question, "Yes, the avatar I'm speaking to right now is someone I need to destroy. This avatar is no other than—."

As Diamond Priestess is about to finish her sentence, a black figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped right in front of Wysteria Glacia.

"_**Black Wings"**_

"Good Morning." The black figure said while bowing its head. The avatar's appearence has an eagle like motif to it, with an eagle-like head and tuffs of black feathers coming out of its head that become golden at the ends, resembling a long mane of hair and has a similar tuff of golden feather covering its chest. A noticeable trait to the avatar's body is its thin and looks elegant in the outside. In both its shoulders are two sharp wing like blades and around both of its legs are two more wing like blades that are unusually longer and sharper than the one in the shoulders. Also, around the arms of the black avatar are wing like daggers that are so sharp and looks retractable. Its fingers have sharp claws and its body are glowing golden in color as its eyes glow purple. The aura around the avatar is very scary indeed as I can feel my own two virtual legs tremble in fear.

"What took you so long Wings-senpai?" The purple avatar asked the black avatar. As she said –senpai in the end that means the black avatar is Wysteria Glacia's parent.

"I've been watching right from the very beginning. And I say I'm kinda impressed specially in what Platinum Crusader showed me. He is indeed Sun King's child." The black avatar said. The last words that he just muttered gave me a shock and forced my mouth to fire a question right away concerning the latter.

"Sun King?! Why do you know such a name?!" I asked hurriedly the black avatar.

"_So he is indeed his' child." _ Diamond Priestess thought.

"We met several times in the battle field. Some as allies and some as foes. But past is past I don't want to reminisce such horrid events." Answered by the black avatar as after saying _horrid events _gave Diamond Priestess a glance making her angry.

"Horrid Events!?" You son of—."

"WOW! Look at the time! I guess I need to go. Please, let me and Wysteria Glacia excuse ourselves for making a lot of trouble." The black avatar calmly said pretending to be looking on a watch.

"Wait Wings-senpai! You're not going to fight them!?" Wysteria Glacia pleadly asked the black avatar as the black avatar changes tone to his answer and became serious, "I'm not here to fight a useless matter. This is a waste of time Wysteria Glacia." Wysteria Glacia shocked by the black avatar's answer, quietly clenched her fist.

"Then we are off to nowhere. Ciao Priestess!" Joyfully said by the black avatar.

"You! Don't dare leave now! _"Arrow of the Righteous!_" Exlaimed by Diamond Priestess as she fires an arrow that instead of the normal fired ones, a long laser was rather fired.

"Ow, tsk. You haven't changed a bit Diamond Priestess. _"Waning Moon". _The black avatar countered the attack by producing black feathers around his body and created a black barrier. But—

"Ha-ha. This is for him! Die Black Wings!" Exclaimed by Diamond Priestess as the laser beam suddenly split into many chains of lines that are colored indigo by passing the barrier created by the black avatar. Instead, it spinned around and connected behind the black avatar like a car making a U-turn.

"How predictable Priestess." The black avatar said and the laser connected to both Wysteria Glacia and the black avatar.

But—

As the smoke clears, no traces of the two avatar can be seen. Like they managed to conceal their own bodies from us or turned their own virtual avatars invisible.

"Are they—destroyed?" I asked quietly that Priestess seemed to have heard.

"No, they aren't. They managed to dodge the attack because of that black avatar's special ability." Priestess said and I followed with a question, "What kind of special ability?"

"_Transmigration"_. The indigo avatar answered with a quiet tone.

"Transmig—What?"

"Let's discuss this tomorrow. For now, we should get out of this place before the other avatars respawn. You must've learn a very good lesson right now, have you?" The indigo colored avatar asked me while I jokingly answered, "Yes ma'am! I learned how beastly you are when fighting serious—."

(BAM!)

The indigo colored avatar punched me on the head damaging my hp drastically and lessening it even further.

"Hey I'm already in danger zone!" I complained while holding my metallic head.

"He~He. Let's just leave okay!" The indigo colored avatar giggled as she walks away first.

"_She changed her mood? How come? That girl is really very mysterious." _ I thought while following the girl's lead.

_**BACK IN MY HOUSE/IN MY ROOM**_

I lie comfortably in my bed looking steadily at the ceiling. I can't help but remember the words and answers those avatars gave me. Emerald Vector and Wysteria Glacia. But what makes me anxious is that black avatar called Black Wings. How come he knows Alister? Does he have any ties to him that I should know? As I wonder of these things, the walky talky device Diamond Priestess a.k.a Yuka gave me suddenly beeped. I answered it and a voice is heard from the other end—

"**Hello Shusuke-kun, Konbanwa."**

"Hi Yuka, Konbanwa."

"**(cough) Before I start to my point I want to tell you that from now on you should think before you act."**

"Yes, I learned from my mistakes and I won't do it again. I promise."

"**Really?"**

"YES! PROMISE!"

"**Very Good then. You're a very obedient boy Shusuke-kun."**

"Don't talk like we're close 'cause we aren't."

"**Ow? After I saved your ass a while ago you're acting wild at me again?"**

"Wild? Again? What are you saying?

"**Nevermind."**

"Jeezz."

"**Good. Now down to business, Black Wings mentioned earlier that you're Sun King's child. Is that really true?"**

"Yes, it is. Do you also know him?"

"**Yes I do and we are particularly close somehow. That's why I managed to track you down since you're the last avatar he socialize with before he disappeared. Do you know where his whereabouts?"**

"Well, he said that he is moving to the United States since his father got promoted in the job.  
**"That's why his gone for a long time. Do you know when will he return?"**

"No, I don't sorry. Wait! Why are you asking this to me? Please answer my question first: WHY DO YOU AND BLACK WINGS KNOW SUN KING?

"**(cough) Because he is a member of the Uncrowned Kings like the two of us."**

Uncrowned Kings? What is that? A group?

"**If you're going to put it that way yes."**

"What about this Uncrowned Kings?"

"**It's hard to tell you about this here in this device. Let me tell you about this matter in the real world. I'll meet you tomorrow morning. Be ready anytime. I'm out. (BEEP!)"**

"Hey wait don't—hang up. . ."

"Uncrowned Kings?" I murmured, " I never thought you're in to such group Alister."

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep as I await for the answers to be given by the mysterious girl tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

"I should be ready anytime. Who knows when she will challenge me to a fight and talk about the Uncrowned Kings." I whispered as I look beyond the windows of my classroom. The sliding door is swiped and steps is heard as my teacher suddenly spoke—

"Class! Today we will have a transfer student."

"_A Transfer student? WOW! I hope it's a girl! It would be cool if it's a guy." _ My classmates murmured and whispered to one another as the teacher announced about it in a high volume. Me, on the other hand doesn't care much.

The teacher spoke again, "I hope you treat _her _well and make her as your friends. Now please come in Miss."

"_The teacher said her! It's a girl! Wow, I hope he's hot!_" Some of my classmates kept blabbering like idiots. A girl? Yuck. Another problem inside the class to me.

The girl then spoke:

**Hello everyone! Ohayo! I am Shisai Yukia.**

**I am thirteen years old.**

**My father works as a business organizer and my mother as a detective.**

**My hobbies are playing computer games and reading manga.**

**I like listening to music too especially the Classic ones.**

"Jeez, listen to this girl. Arg. C'mon Priestess challenge me now!" I thought to my head while feeling irritated. I glanced at the girl and she's pretty somehow. She has brown eyes and blond hair that is tied by ribbons of a variety of colors in a singular bunch to the right side of her head. But still, not interested.

I tried to ignore her as possible but something that she is about to say truly caught my attention.

**My motto is: Live life to the fullet. .*achooom!* *cough* *burst—link*cough***

"Did I hear. . .Burst Link?"

Suddenly, the entire classroom turned blue in color and the blond haired girl walk towards me.

**Nice to finally meet you in person Shusuke Yagami. Again let me introduce myself to you, I am Shisai Yukia a.k.a Diamond Priestess.**

"_No way. . .from now on. . .this girl. . .IS MY CLASSMATE!?"_

_Next time on Accel World: A Knight's Tale_

"_Uncrowned Kings" What stories will Yukia tell Shusuke about Alister's past._

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Anyway, thank you for the read and views im getting specially from the United States! Sorry for the not so good grammar :D. Also, I'm open for avatar suggestions right now those that wants to help feel free to message me!**_


	7. Volume 2: Uncrowned Powers Episode 7

**Episode 7**

_**Beginning of the Uncrowned Powers**_

**Author's Note: **_**I do not own Accel World and all of its Canon Characters. Right now, some spoilers for Graphite Edge(Upcoming Canon Character in AW Light Novel). But since he is yet to make an appearance, all of his abilities and nature here in my fanfic are all fanfiction. But I STILL DON'T OWN HIM. Please enjoy reading.**_

_**Prologue**_

"Nice to finally meet you in person Yagami Shusuke-kun." The blonde girl wearing a nun-like attire approached me as the entire classroom is paved in blue. Everything stopped and the two of us turned into our _Direct Link _avatars. My avatar is an ordinary armored soldier wearing a metallic helm with spikey greaves and a short sword.

"Shisai Yukia. . . Are you?"

"Yes, I am Diamond Priestess." Answered quickly by the blonde, "Also I'll be your new classmate from now on so be good to me, okay?" He~He. The robed girl giggled slightly while answering my question.

"Well, it can't be helped. It seems you have control in the system aren't you? How'd you able to enter my school at this time of year?" I asked the girl standing infront of me as I lean on my chair bewildered by the sudden events.

"Control? Oh no, please don't. I know someone that is expert in this such kind of things. Wait—

Your question yesterday was about _us, _wasn't it?" The blonde woman looked at me curiously while closing my eyes and folding my hands.

"Yes, my question about that _Uncrowned Kings _you said to me. But my, this is such a shock. Are you really planning on staying here for so long?" I asked and she replied—

"Didn't I told you before? That I already chose you as my partner? So basically, from now on we are partners-in-crime! Ha~Ha."

"Don't joke around!" I quickly fired back while giving a (sigh) of misfortune.

"Anyway back to the topic, you still want to know about us right?" Asked by the girl named Shisai Yukia, the Burst Linker of Diamond Priestess; the mysterious avatar that attacked me days ago and now, she's standing right in front of me talking to me in person!

"Yes ma'am!" I exclaimed in approval.

"Then—please listen to my wonderful story as we watch this video footage that I took a long time ago."

*instruments playing—choir started to sing*

_Yuganda kakusei no naka de akaki yoru ga me wo samaseba  
kuroki yami towa no nemuri tsukikage ni obieteru_

(In the warped awakening, if the Crimson Night opens up your eyes  
Then you will have an eternal sleep in the black darkness, drowning in the shadow of the moon.)

_Honoo ga tsutsumikondeku subete wo yakitsukushitemo  
inori dake wa tayasazu ni tomo to kawashita asu no tame_

(Even if the flames swallow the world and burn it to a crisp  
We must not let the light of prayers be extinguished, for the sake of the tomorrow I promised with my friends.)

_Afureru namida renko ni hibike boukyaku no tsurugi e to  
setsunasa ni oborete yuku tamashii uyuu shite yuku hikari  
sora wo kirisaite kono sekai kibou wo daite yukou!_

(Overflowing teardrops sound out in our connecting syllables to the Blade of Oblivion  
A soul that drowns in loneliness is a floating light  
Pierce through the sky, and embrace the world and hope!)

_**BACK AT THE CLASSROOM  
**_"Video?" I asked Yukia while she nodded and replied, "Yes, it is a replay video that. .uhmm .._my friend_ recorded for me." Strangely, when Yukia was about to say her answer she was hesitant before she gave the line _my friend _to me. Hmm? Now I thought about it, what is Diamond Priestess' past?

"Are you ready Shu-kun?"

"Yes, I'm ready!" With a loud and clear answer, Yukia clicked a few buttons on her NeuroLinker and launched an arrow above us using her fingers. The arrow then scattered and bits of crystals covered the entire classroom. Slowly, the landscape changes into those in one of the battle stages in the Unlimited Neutral Fields. _"What's happening?" _I whispered to myself out of curiosity as if a toddler new to the world around me.

_**IN WHAT IT SEEMS AN OLD CASTLE**_

The environment felt a little dull. You can feel a cold wind that gently brushes your body with its freezing gale. The night sky is pitch black fortunately, bright stars covered the entire atmosphere with its lustrous brilliance. These scenes what makes me think, _"the creator of this world is simply amazing to be able to create such beauty out of data and programs from simple imaginations." _As I wonder about my location, I saw Yukia sitting on a deformed boulder and her robe elegantly swaying with the cold breeze of wind. I approached her and quietly asked her, "What are we doing in this Old Castle stage?".

"We're here to witness a meeting between the Seven Kings of the Pure Colour. This is an _unofficial meeting _thus it is a meeting of utmost secrecy and only a few number of high ranking officials of each of the seven major legions of the accelerated world know about." Yukia-san answered without even breaking a sweat as I quietly (whistled) and spoke, "Wow, please pause and breathe. Its legal you know."

"Don't annoy me with such jokes Shu-kun. I'm serious."

"Okay! Okay. . .Jeezz. . .I never thought that the real world Diamond Priestess is very very much alike to her avatar." I said sarcastically as Yukia-san glared at me.

"Sorry Yukia-san!"

"What's with the –san?" The blonde wearing a nun attire asked me while I raised my head and closed my eyes as I answered proudly, "It's the proper way to show respect right?"

Suddenly, footsteps is heard coming from the corridor on the left side of our current location inside an old looking abandoned castle. If I can recall watching old medieval movies, our place in the castle is most likely the _plaza; _the place where foot soldiers or bishops tend to announce royal decrees and announcements.

"They're here Shu-kun. Please, pay attention. Half of the history of the beginning of this world lies in this meeting alone." Claimed by Yukia-san as I can only widen my eyes in disbelief.

After a few seconds, the sound of the footsteps became clearer and clearer and two avatars that has a very strange and powerful aura appeared before our eyes.

"_It seems we are the first to come here Rider." _A purple colored avatar holding a staff with a very beautiful appearance spoke while looking around.

"They can't see us Yukia-san?" I asked the girl beside me and she quietly answered, "Of course dumbass."

"K."

"_So it seem, it's good thing though we are the ones that proposed to do this meeting." _Answered by the avatar sitting on a mechanical horse. The avatar has a red color appearance and is wearing a cowboy hat.

"_YOU not WE, understand Rider?" _Exclaimed by the purple avatar.

"_YES MA'AM!" _

"Wow! A horse in this world! Is that even possible!?" I shouted while pointing at the mechanical horse.

"Don't get too excited Shu-kun. That horse belongs to the Red King himself; Red Rider." Yukia-san butted in and introduced the red avatar.

"He's the famous Red King?" I asked the blonde. The Red King is famous all over the Accelerated World and his Prominence is considered the highest populated legion because of his good leadership and kind attitude towards his subjects. He is a True King no doubt about it.

"Yes. Red Rider, the avatar that has the ability of Arms Creation, the ability to create guns." Further explained by Yukia-san.

"And the avatar beside him?"

"The avatar beside him is no other than Purple Thorn, the Purple King of Auroral Oval, she is widely known as the Empress Volt because of her overwhelming electrical attacks. Feared by many avatars, she is also the girlfriend of Red Rider."

"Is that so? Those too might know each other's real world identities." I murmured while in awe because of Yukia-san's great introduction to the two kings appearing right now.

Right after that, footsteps was once again heard and this time, it is located on the right corridor. A green avatar wearing a full body armor. He is very muscular and has large hands to add with his brute body.

"That guy. ." whispered by Yukia-san, "Is the Green King of The Great Wall, the Invulnerable, the Untouchable, Green Grande."

"Untouchable? Invulnerable?" I asked hastily.

"He is known in those names because of his very powerful defensive power." The blonde again introduced the new king in attendance.

"But—having great defense can't win a match right?"

"He~He~He. . . Well, for him, it's his secret power." Yukia-san giggled with her answer to my question.

"_Welcome Grande-san!" _Greeted by the red avatar known as Red Rider as he got off from his horse slowly.

"_Am I late?" _Asked by the green muscular avatar.

"_Nope. Just in time." _Replied by the purple avatar.

Then, another set of footsteps is heard coming from the center corridor. A small fog is blocking my view but I can tell that there are two shadows approaching the three kings currently present.

"_It seems they are also here Rider." _Purple Thorn whispered while the Red King nodded, _"Yes." _

The Green King quietly walked on top of a small rubble close to us and folded his two feet and rest his head on his right palm. He then exclaimed, _"Took the both of you so long to come here."_

A voice is heard answering the Green King's claim,_ "I deeply apologize for coming later than expected everyone." _A blue avatar answered the green avatar's question bowing his head as his red cape sways with the wind. He has a bluish armor and two white horns sprouting from his helm. He has a very monstrous aura but his presence is quite gentle.

"_(whistle) Looks like there are five of us here. Two more to go?" _Joked by the other avatar beside the blue one. He is color yellow and looks like a clown.

"_Yes. The Black King and the White King are yet to arrive." _Answered by the Red King.

"Yukia-san, those two—."

"Those two are the kings of Leonidz and Crypto Cosmic Circus. The Blue King; Blue Knight. Also known as Vanquish, the Legend Slayer and the wielder of a powerful sword. He is also said to be the greatest swordsman in all Accelerated World."

"Woa. . .maybe I should ask him to teach me how to wield a blade." I jokingly said but Yukia-san spoiled my cheers with her own serious words, "Don't dream Shu-kun." And, she followed, "The yellow avatar is Yellow Radio; the Yellow King and a master Illusionist."

"Master Illusionist?" I asked the blonde sitting beside me while wearing a nun like attire.

"Yes. But for me, he is not the strongest Illusionist in the Accelerated World." Yukia-san replied as I muttered, "Then, who is the strongest?"

"Sun King."

"For real !?"

"I never truly saw those two fight head on but I managed to get a glimpse on them showing off some of their master illusions in a demonstration." Answered by Yukia-san.

After our short conversation, the huge door beside the rubble we are currently sitting on suddenly was opened by someone. No, it was rather sliced into tiny pieces. . .

(slice) (slice) (slice)

"_She's here. . ." _Red Rider whispered.

"_Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait." _

A black figure appeared right in front of us. . Elegant, wrapped in black armor that gave a strange cold feeling, the body was thin like a doll and has an armored skirt similar to a lotus which surrounded the avatar's waist.

And the characteristic that stood out above anything else were the avatar's limbs. Both arms and legs were amazingly long and sharp blades. The blade edges that emitted a bright radiance faintly resounded coldly, coldly against the stage's cold but gentle breeze.

"_Black Lotus. . ." _That was the name murmured by the other kings present right now.

"Yukia-san, who is she?" I asked the girl beside me.

"That avatar is Black Lotus, the Black King and legion master of Nega Nebulas." Yukia-san elaborated.

"From her appearance alone, she really is powerful."

"Indeed."

"_Lotus, will she attend this meeting?" _Asked by the Red Avatar as the other kings stared at her.

"_I'm sorry. But I don't think she can right now. I don't know the reason though but I guess I can tell her the details about this later." _The black avatar answered while waving her majestic black blades.

"_Very well. Let's now start the meeting!" _With that declaration, the Blue King summoned a giant sword and stabbed it on the ground. (PLUCK!) Suddenly, fissures appeared and six pillars made of bricks and stones rose from the ground. (BBRRRRR!)

"It's about to begin Shu-kun." Yukia-san said while I nodded as a response but noticed something—

"Where's the other king? You know, the White King?" I asked.

"She didn't came to this meeting when it happened. Maybe because she's busy? No one knows. Not even those that are close to her." Yukia-san answered while taking a glance at Black Lotus.

"Ohh..."

"_All of you migh've heard about the current incidents that many Burst Linkers are against us, the Seven Kings of Pure Colors." _The red avatar stood up on the stone pillar and began to speak, _"Any reactions to this?"_

"_Let's subjugate them." _The yellow king proposed while raising his left hand.

"_Don't act too reckless Radio. Remember, we signed a peace treaty about such actions. Please be considerate." _The blue king rejected the yellow king's idea.

"_Ohhhh? Is that so Blue Knight? I heard some members of your legion is against this?" _Taunted by the yellow king.

"_Don't persuade me Radio."_

"_I don't mind if I do."_

"_Please stop! We are not here to fight."_, The red king halted the argument between the two level 9ers and asked a question, _"Any more suggestions aside from Radio's?"_

"_How 'bout making someone or a group assigned directly to us to ensure the order in this world?" _Purple Thorn asked while tapping her purple staff.

"_Group? Specifically, what kind of group are you referring to Purple King?" _Asked by the black figure known as the Black King.

"_Are you thinking of making a 'taskforce' Thorn?" _The blue avatar suddenly sheathed back his sword in his scabbard and the sword suddenly disappeared.

"_Yes. Just like a taskforce. But they won't commit violence but are allowed to do so when needed." _The purple avatar explained.

"_But what kind of persons are included in this taskforce?" _The yellow avatar called Yellow Radio asked while the Green King is just sitting on the pillar with his arms folded.

"_Avatars that are powerful enough to stand by themselves." _Purple Thorn answered and Rider suddenly intervened, _"I never knew you have such good ideas Thorn." _The red avatar teased the purple avatar and the latter could only shook her head.

"_Then, is anyone agreed in this proposal? We all know that we must decide now or it will be the end. The peace treaty, everything . . .not to mention, the Chrome Disaster." _The red avatar said and all the kings gasped upon hearing his words.

"Chrome Disaster?" I suddenly muttered which Yukia-san seem to have heard.

"The cursed hatred left behind by an avatar full of rage. Do you know its story?" Asked by the girl in a nun attire.

"Not quite. But I heard that its incredibly powerful but the high level avatars including the Kings managed to destroy it." I answered but Yukia-san shooked her head and spoke, _"Not really. The Armor survived and was taken by a very powerful avatar called Magnesium Drake. He also turned into the Disaster Armor but was destroyed. With the help of us."_

"With the help of the Uncrowned Kings?" I asked.

"_So. . .anyone suggesting an 'avatar' to be a member of this taskforce? We will see to it that he or she is qualified for the job though." _The red king restarted the conversation since everyone was put to silence.

"_I suggest my own legion member, the strongest fight in Nega Nebulas; Graphite Edge." _Black Lotus broke the silence with a proposal that woke up most of the kings.  
_"Thank You for the suggestion Lotus." _Praised by the red king.

"_Then, I humbly nominate my legion member Viridian Prism. One of my Six Armors and a very friendly one too." _The Green King said while standing up in a firm posture.

"_I, Yellow Radio, shall introduce my legion member Midnight Lycan to the taskforce." _The clown like avatar that is regarded as a powerful illusionist spoke as well.

"_I won't be left behind! I shall enter my own legion member Phlox Reaper." _Purple Thorn exclaimed in a furious tone.

"_Now we have four on the table. I shall enter my legion member that is also my own rival; Duke Knight." _Blue Knight said in a noble tone.

"_It's a shame if I won't add anyone so I guess I shall see to it that I will put a legion member of my own in the group. I select Black Wings to be my representative." _The Red King humbly said.

"Black Wings? Ain't that the guy—." Before I could finish, Yukia-san answered it.

"Yes. He _was _a member of Prominence."

"Was? What happened?"

"It's too early to answer your question."

"Okay. ."

"_Now we have six. The White King should add one member too." _Yellow Radio complained while twisting his baton.

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded the entire castle.

(FLASH!) (FLASH! ) (FLASH!)

"WHAT's HAPPENING!?" I shouted while shielding my eye from the blinding light.

"He did have a glamorous entrance. . ." Yukia-san whispered then I asked her,

"Who?"

"You asked who gave me this replay right? The answer is right in front of your eyes right now."

The white light disappeared slowly and a figure appeared right in the middle of the six pillars inside the castle. The figure possess an appearance that is meant to display royalty and power. It sports a golden, elaborate and ornated armor, with four horn-like back extensions and two flowing capes, a red crest in the middle of its chest, a crown-like apparatus on its head and a pure white, expressionless mask with red eyes that gives it a somewhat sinister quality.

"_Who are you!?" _The Purple King asked in a loud volume.

"_I'm sorry to intervene in such an important meeting but, in the place of White Cosmos, I shall appoint myself as her representative in this meeting and shall nominate myself as the leader of the taskforce upon your approval." _The golden avatar that appeared out of nowhere spoke pridely and without fear, right in front of the six level 9ers in the Accelerated World!

"Sun King."

"Its Alister!? No way. . ."

"_You don't have the right to claim such things especially you made a very annoying and ridiculous entrance." _The yellow avatar holding a baton exclaimed that attracted the eye of the golden avatar.

"_How 'bout taking me on Yellow Radio? I heard you're good with illusions." _The golden avatar taunted the Yellow King in a very sinister voice.

"_Quite a boastful one we have here. Let me teach you a lesson called respect!" _The Yellow King exclaimed in anger.

"_Respect? Please." _The golden avatar replied sarcastically.

The Yellow King then jumped off the pillar and prepared to fight the intruder.

"_Radio, this is not a time to—." _Before Black Lotus could finish, Radio interrupted here, _"Lotus, this is my fight. Back off!" _

"_Tch!"_

"_Now, now. Let Mr. Yellow do what he wants. But I warn you, don't underestimate me." _The golden avatar said in another sarcastic manner.

"_You! Merry Go Round!" _The yellow avatar created an illusion as if the entire castle is rotating in a circular direction.

"This is—." Before I could continue Yukia-san exclaimed, "This is Radio's illusion, Merry Go Round!"

"_What an Illusion, however—."_

A flash of light covered the entire field and Radio's Illusion disappeared.

"_What happened?!" _The shocked king shouted as he looked around searching for his lost illusion.

"_Disarm. . ." _The golden avatar muttered while the yellow avatar glared at him and charged at him using his baton.

"_YOU!"_

"_Radio's gotten short-tempered. Shall we stop them?" _Asked by the Blue King.

"_Just who the hell is that guy!?" _Roared by the Purple King.

(SWOOSH!) (SWOOSH!) (SWOOSH!)

The Yellow King strikes his baton on the golden avatar but unfortunatey, none of his attackes were connecting. As if he can read his opponent's movements.

"_Why!? Why can't I hit you!?"  
"You want to know?", _The golden avatar asked the yellow avatar. _"It is one of my moves called Disarm."_

"_Disarm?" _Whispered by the yellow avatar.

"_It is an illusionary technique designated to reduce one's perception and increase the other's." _Explained by the golden avatar.

"_I see, by reducing Radio's ability of perception, he thought that he's misconnecting his attacks but for real, he is swinging on the opposite direction." _The black avatar standing on a pillar said while observing the fight.

"_Nice explanation Black Lotus." _The golden avatar complimented. _"To express my gratitude, I shall tell you my name so everyone will know who I am."_

"_Who are you?" _Asked by the Red King.

"_I am. . ." _As the golden avatar is evading all of Radio's attacks, he unsheathed a double-edged blade and used it to parry Radio's baton and prepares to stab him but—.

(TING!)

A pair of sharp black blades blocked the intended attack forming a cross shape parry. The one that blocked the attack was no other than Black Lotus herself.

"_Your name please?" _Asked by the Black King.

"_Sun King."_

_**END OF REPLAY**_

"That's all there is?" I asked the blonde standing beside me as everything returned back to our frozen classroom.

"Yes. Fortunately, I still have another one replay left and I decided to give it to you for you to be able to watch it personally." Explained by Yukia-san.

"Don't you want to watch it too?" I asked.

"Uhm. . .no. I already watched it . . .numerous times already." She hesitantly answered my question and she followed, "Also about the other members of the Uncrowned Kings, all of them are level 8's when they are formed."

"But you're a level 7, aren't you?" I asked the one known as Diamond Priestess, a level 7 avatar that tried to kill me a few days ago.

"Yes. But I was a part but originally not intended to be. Originally, there are 7 level 8 avatars of each representing major legions." ( As Yukia introduces each avatar, a shadow figure of the avatar appears)

"Each legion?" I dumbfounded, asked her another question.

"Black Wings(Black Wings introduced appearance is shown), the representative of Prominence. He is a skilled tactician and was considered as one of the Beast Quartet of the Uncrowned Kings before he left us. Next is Midnight Lycan(a shadow of an avatar that seem to be accompanied by two dogs), the fastest burst linker in the Accelerated World right now and is also a part of the Beast Quartet. He is the chosen representative of Crypto Cosmc Circus. The third is Phlox Radier(a shadow of an avatar with a pair of wings-like attachments on its back and is holding a trident) as appointed representative for Auroral Oval. Then, Viridian Prism( a shadow of a muscular avatar), a member of Green Grande's Six Armors. Fifth will be Duke Knight, a member of the Leonidz but is considered as Blue King's rival in terms of swordsmanship. Known to be on par with him as well as in honor. Sixth is Nega Nebulas' strongest burst linker called Graphite Edge. He is the third of the Beast Quartet of the Uncrowned Kings and is known to possess the hardest and strongest substance in all Accelerated World. Finally, the last member is your parent; Sun King. The captain or leader of the taskforce created by the seven kings, he is known to be the strongest of all the seven and even storng enough to nearly defeat Radio in combat." She answered without even breaking a sweat. But—

"Where's Diamond Priestess in all of that?"

"I, and my child Crystal Symmetry, both of us were level 7 when the taskforce was created but we are a special envoy for the Red King. Because of our abilities and expertise in other areas, we are added as a support group for the Uncrowned Kings."

"Wow." I gasped upon hearing Yukia-san's explanations. She, Shisai Yukia, will be my new classmate and possibly, a new companion in the Accelerated World. It has only been three to four days when I met this girl but who would've thought that it will turn to this.

"Well, that's all." Yukia-san then typed something quickly on her NeuroLinker and sent a small arrow to mine.

"That is the replay that you need to watch." She said pointing a finger at me.

"Okay. . .uhm. Thank You Yukia-san."

"Thank you for what?"

"For everything. . ."

(blushes) "What are you!? Don't be a jerk! I'm only doing my job!" She roared as I thought she is going to hit me with her knuckle.

"Let's burst out." I proposed as Yukia-san followed, "Yeah."

_BURST OUT_

_**IN AN UNKNOWN PLACE**_

"Are the preparations done Wings-sama?" asked by a purple avatar. The avatar is Wysteria Glacia.

"Not quite. But the commencement of the plan will happen in due time." A black avatar with feathers of a bird all over his body and with wings-like attachment on his back said while polishing on what it seems a rapier.

"Wings-sama, _he_ said that the current status of the "taskforce" is inactive. I think this is the right time to act." Persuaded by a green avatar that has a head of an eagle.

"Don't be too hasty Emerald Vector. Remember, patience is a virtue. No wonder Platinum Crusader defeated you."

"Tsk. That son of a—."

"Wings-sama. . ."

Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind Black Wings. The shadow has a voice of a girl.

"What is it?" Black Wings asked while polishing the rapier.

"_She _has entered the vicinity of my territory. Shall I act now or later?"

"Hmmm . . .If its her, then let it be. I know her weaknesses like before. Like how I shattered her very own precious thing. HAHAHAH!" Black Wings let out a maniacal laugh as the screen turned black and—

_**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**_

**~End of Episode~**

_**Mado no soto no keshiki**__**  
**__**Utsuri kawatte**__**  
**__**Kisetsu made ga atashi wo oiteku**__****_

_**Dare yori chikaku ni ite**__**  
**__**Fuan no tame ni**__**  
**__**Doushite ano toki kizukenakatta**__**  
**__**Anata no sugata ga mienaku naru mae ni**__**  
**__**Tatta no tatta hitokoto**__**  
**__**Ikanaide ga ienakatta**__****_

_**Anata ga shiawase nara sore de**__**  
**__**Ii nante zettai ni ienai**__**  
**__**Nejima ga ata konna kokoro ga**__**  
**__**Doushiyou wo mo nai kurai**__**  
**__**Atashi wa kirai**_

_Next time on Accel World: A Knight's Tale_

"_History", As Shu watches Alister's past. What awaits him in the present._

**Author's Note: Finally! Done! HAHAHA. Sorry for the Long wait! xD Thank you for reading! **


	8. Volume 2: Uncrowned Powers Episode 8

**Episode 8**

_**History of Past and Present**_

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **_**Sorry for the very late update of new chapter! I got sick and has a lot of school duties so I hadn't have much time to do it. But still manage to complete one so thanks for the wait! **_

"_12 o'clock. Fire at 12 o'clock Phlox Raider." A golden avatar standing on top of a hill is narrating a purple avatar leaping on top of some rocks while its palms are glowing purplish red._

"_Roger Sun King." The purple avatar nodded with a feminine voice and appears to be ready to fire something from her palms. The purple avatar has wings-like attachment on her back as it produces electricity and sparks continuously. Four coils can be seen hanging on her wings like-attachment that connects with her nerve-like wires that is also connected on a small orb on her chest._

_( BOOM! )_

_An explosion occurred on the position of the purple avatar and it seems she was tossed five meters away and is left stumbling on the ground._

"_Phlox Raider, are you okay?" Asked by the golden avatar._

"_Y—Yes. Sort of."_

_The golden avatar then replied, "Wait for further instructions. Second Phase is now next, Midnight Lycan, scan the area with your hounds."_

_A dark blue avatar with a head of a wolf and is covered with a dark robe with a symbol of a head of a wolf can be seen on it. He has hands with sharp claws and small fangs can be seen on his helm. He also has a small tail and seem to be standing on four legs._

_The dark blue avatar answered, "Feral Wolves, aim for point C." _The dark blue avatar summoned two black metallic wolves that after being commanded by the avatar, quickly ran off to the point selected by their master.

( GROWL! ) ( GROWL! )

( SPLASH! ) ( SPLASH! )

_Fire balls started running down the running path of the two wolves. Fortunately, the wolves managed to dodge the fire balls and jumped over a large stone where an avatar lies hiding—_

_It has a very demonic and murderous aura. It has a long tail and a head of a dragon with a pair of hors. Saliva is drooling of the avatar's mouth and seem to be wearing a devious armor in appearance. _

_( ROOOOAAARR! )_

_The avatar roared as it swiped its tail to get rid of one of the wolves while the other managed to bit the avatar's right arm._

_( ROAAARRR! )_

_It roared because of the pain it felt as its HP show on a bar on the screen is slowly deteriorating together with his special attack gauge. Enraged, the monster avatar blasted the remaining wolf with a flame coming from its mouth and was burned to ashes._

_The dark blue avatar that summoned the wolves spoke, "Sun King, task accomplished, I have the Chrome Disaster's scent. I can track him down now!"_

"_Very Good Midnight Lycan." Praised by the golden avatar. "Then, let's move on to phase 3. Diamond Priestess and Crystal Symmetry, prepare for the operation."_

"_Affirmative!" Exclaimed by two avatar standing behind the golden avatar. The avatar on the left side is colored indigo and has a feminine appearance. It has a long scarf hanging on its neck and is wielding a bow on its left hand. The avatar on the right is rather dull in appearance, no particular color can be observed and is somewhat transparent in prescence. However, it wielding a transparent rapier that emits a silver glow stands out the most. _

"_Priestess-san, let's go now." The transparent avatar said to the indigo avatar while it replied with a nod and said, "Sure. Good Luck Crystal Symmetry!"_

_With that said, the transparent avatar nodded and uttered some words, "TRANSMIGRATE!"_

_He slash his rapier forming the word SPACE and both he and the indigo avatar disappeared._

_( ROAARRR! )_

_The monster avatar kept growling in rage as dead avatar bodies can be seen below him. They seem to be incapacitated and some are already dead because a faint light can be seen with a countdown on it. However, if they respawn, they might just die again because they will be killed by the monster over and over again. Until they lose all their burst points. . ._

_( BLAST! )_

_An arrow hit the monster avatar's back and it exploded sending the avatar away from his former location._

"_Symmetry, send these avatar to safety with your ability, I'll distract him while Sun King waits for phase 4." The indigo avatar explained while aiming her bow loaded with an arrow at the monster avatar._

"_Roger that Priestess-san. Take Care. TRANSMIGRATE!" The transparent avatar exclaimed and with a slash of the rapier, he and the other avatars disappeared except for the dead ones._

"_Now, I'm your opponent for the next 30 seconds Chrome—_

_Before Diamond Priestess can react, the monster avatar appeared in front of her!_

_( ROAARR! )_

_It began gathering energy for its flame breath and Priestess is stunned! Fortunately—_

_( BLAST !)_

_As the monster avatar fired its flame, a small barrier shielded Diamond Priestess from the Explosion._

"_Waning Moon." It was the word murmured by someone before the shield appeared as the monster avatar jumped away from Diamond Priestess._

"_Thanks for the help." The indigo avatar shaken a little, gave her thanks to the one that saved her. "Black Wings. . ."_

"_Anything for you mademoiselle." The black avatar said while bowing his head. The black avatar has feathers of a bird on his body and has sharp feather blades on both wrists and legs._

_The golden avatar, Sun King, standing on top of a hill spoke to the ones below, "Black Wings, you came too early but I'm glad you came too early."_

"_Is that a compliment of rage or joy Sun King?"_

"_Either of the two."_

"_Then, can we proceed to phase 4?" Asked by the black avatar._

"_Very well, let's begin phase 4!"_

"_Time for you to perish Chrome Disaster—"Night Raven's Absolution!" The black avatar gathered his black feathers and it all glowed darker and darker until the point that it seems ready to explode._

"_Using a killer move this quickly Black Wings?" asked by the indigo avatar._

"_The quicker we finish this operation, the faster we can finish the others, right?" The black feathered avatar pointed out._

"_Seems legit—"Arrow of Justice!" The indigo avatar exclaimed as her bow and arrow glowed intensely._

_As both killer moves are at its peak, the monster avatar roared ferociously and a huge amount of energy is concentrated on its mouth—_

_( ROAAARRR! )_

_The golden avatar then sent a message to the two avatars fighting on the ground, "Guys! With Magnesium Drake—no, Chrome Disaster's ability Flame Breeze, that killer move will surely be able to take down even with your combined powers!"_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_You're joking, right?!"_

"_No, this is not a joke. Even if you land a hit, he will surely survive the attack and both of you will be in serious condition."_

"_So what now?" asked by the black avatar._

"_Phlox Raider, can you still fire a laser?" asked by the golden avatar._

"_Yes. I still have enough gauge to fire one." Replied by the purple avatar._

"_On my mark, all your moves will be concentrated on the ground near Chrome Disaster."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just trust me!"_

"_Okay! Okay! Here we go!"_

"_Night Raven's Absolution—Destroy!"_

"_Arrow of Justice—Eradicate!"_

"_Tesla Laser—Decapitate!"_

_( ROAAARRR! )_

_( BOOOM!)_

_The killer moves hit the ground as it collapse the same time the monster avatar fired his killer move but was hindered by the collapsing ground._

"_I get it, by focusing our attacks on the ground, it will make Chrome Disaster outbalance and his killer move will fail and will receive a fatal damage." Explained by Diamond Priestess as she reloads another arrow to her bow._

_(phew) "I'm glad it's over. Let's just wait for the ki—." Before Phlox Raider could finish her words. Someone came out of the ground—_

_( ROAARRR! )_

"_No way! He's still alive!?" Exclaimed by Diamond Priestess._

"_As expected. He is truly a monster." The black avatar murmured as he stared upon the demonic creature slowly gaining back its strength._

"_Now down to phase 5. Black Wings, Diamond Priestess and Phlox Raider, fall back please. Duke Knight and Graphite Edge(two avatars hiding behind a large boulder suddenly nodded), both of you will act offensively while Viridian Prism( an avatar sitting below the hill where Sun King stands also nodded) will be on the defensive. Midnight Lycan( summons a new pair of wolves) will handle all the weak points as well as the rear guard so both of you can move freely. If all else fail, I'll use my illusions to escape." The golden avatar explained as he watches from afar. _

"_ROGER!"_

"_Alright, time to tear that monster to pieces (growls)." The dark blue avatar, Midnight Lycan, started running around the Chrome Disaster along with his wolves as if they are stalking their prey._

"_In the name of chivalry, I shall get rid of you from this world!" A blue armored avatar that looks like a knight in appearance and has a very long hair sticking out of his helm._

"_You're going all noble again Duki." A blackish avatar with two swords sheathe on a scabbard on his back teased the knight avatar._

"_Don't start a quarrel Graphite Edge! Its Duke not Duki." The knight avatar replied to what the avatar with the two swords said._

"_I'm sorry! I was just easing up the tension around here Duke Knight." The avatar defends himself._

_( FLASH! ) In a blink of an eye, the transparent crystal avatar from earlier appeared out of nowhere._

"_I'm here to pick you up Priestess-san." The crystal avatar said to the indigo avatar Diamond Priestess._

"_I'll stay and fight." The indigo avatar said to the crystal avatar._

"_I'm sorry senpai but Sun King's orders."_

"_Wait! What do you— _

_(TRANSMIGRATE!)_

_The two avatars; Diamond Priestess and Crystal Symmetry disappeared leaving only the remaining six aside from Sun King facing the monstrous Chrome Disaster._

"_I'm low in HP but I can still fight!" A purple avatar with tesla coils on her back shouted while walking beside a green muscular avatar with a heavy armor and is coated with an odd looking glass._

"_Don't overextend yourself Phlox Raider. You're our only range fighter in us seven." The green avatar said to the purple avatar._

"_Don't worry Viridian Prism. I know you're strong enough to shield me somehow. But, please use 90% of attention on the guards of our two swordsmen._

"_Roger on that." The green avatar nodded._

_( ROAARRR! )_

_The Chrome Disaster roared again! And it prepares to fire another flame breath as it charges up its mouth._

"_Alright everyone, it's time for the climax!" The golden avatar said while unsheathing a double edged blade that is seemingly short and has a reddish brown orb attached to its cross._

"_Let's finish our mission before the Kings arrive! BEGIN!"_

_Midnight Lycan and his wolves (growling) started to attack Chrome Disaster simultaneously on his rear sides but the beast is able to dodge them and knocked off Midnight Lycan with its tail._

"_You're hardheaded, aren't you? But, that what makes you a perfect prey for the pack!"_

_( GROARR! )_

_The beast then fired its stored energy on the mouth and aimed for Midnight Lycan's position._

"_Crap!" The dark blue avatar exclaimed._

_( BOOM! )_

_( ROOARR!?)_

_A glass prism appeared in front of Midnight Lycan that is floating in mid air! Absorbing the attack of the Chrome Disaster._

_( phew! ) "Nice timing there Viridian Prism. As expected of one of the Six Armors of the Great Wall." The dark blue avatar said in relief while the green avatar replied, "I thought you're the fastest avatar in this world? Don't rely on me often Lycan."_

"_I may be the fastest in speed but not in agility and reaction time."_

_( ROAARRR! )_

_The Chrome Disaster roared in anger and fired multiple fire balls on the ground at random!_

"_This is going crazy." Black Wings murmured as he gathers black feathers around his body and creats a rotating spiral._

"_Look who's talking." Phlox Raider said while her palms started to glow again. "I'll teach that beast an electrifying lesson! TESLA TERMINATOR!"_

_An array of purple lightning is scattered on the ground destroying it._

_(CRACKLES!) (CRACKLES!) (BOOM!)_

_A sudden explosion happened! The scattered purple lightning appeared in under the ground that is beneath Chrome Disaster._

_(ROARRR!)_

_The beasts roared in agony as he was electrocuted numerous times by the killer move made by Phlox Raider._

"_Hey, this one's take two!" Black Wings exclaimed as he uttered some words—_

_SPECTRAL MOON!_

_A series of black spirals made by the circling feathers around the body of Black Wings. The spirals attached to Chrome Disaster and disabling both his arms and are being contracted slowly._

"_I'm going to squish you like a bug!" shouted by Black Wings._

"_That's too mean birdy!" The avatar with two swords on his back jumped over Black Wings and rushed towards the beast._

"_Did I told you to stop calling me that!?" roared by Black Wings as Graphite Edge gave a thumbs up in return angering Black Wings even further._

"_Just ignore him Black Wings." A blue armored avatar with a long dazzling hair run pass Black Wings headed towards the beast as well._

"_Hey Draco! Taste my Twin Blades!" boasted by Graphite Edge as he unsheathed both the swords on his scabbards and prepares to hit the beast with them._

_( ROARRR! )_

_The Chrome Disaster countered by using both his arms in holding the two swords. But—_

_( SLICE! )_

_Both the arms of the Chrome Disaster are torn to shreds causing massive amount of agony and pain to the monster._

_( ROAAARRRR!)_

"_It's made with Hyper Diamond idiot. The strongest material in this world!" boasted further by the twin blade swordsman._

"_You're too boastful edge." Duke Knight unsheathed his sword on his scabbard as well as he stabs the Disaster with it on its abdomen further damaging it._

"_Disaster, taste your own shot." The green avatar shouted as he points the glass prism earlier to the Disaster as it glows._

"_Okay time to go!" Edge retreated away from the Disaster._

"_Goodbye." Duke Knight said as he jumped three steps away of the monster but with his sword still inside the stomach of the foolish beast._

"_PRISM REFLECTION!" Viridian Prism exclaimed as the flame shot at by the monster that was absorbed by the prism is reflected back to the beast destroying its outer shell._

"_He's weakened!" shouted by Phlox Raider._

"_Finish him off Duki!" teased by Graphite Edge again._

"_I know! I know!" The knight avatar dashed quickly towards the weakened monster and grabbed his sword and pulled it off but prepares to swing it across the head of the monster._

"_Say your prayers, my old friend."_

_( ROAAARRRR! )_

_The beast roared as it is about to witness its demise while Duke Knight swings his sword slicing the head of the monster into half eliminating him. However, a small glow appeared! And a timer also appeared on the ground. _

_[Time to Respawn: 60 minutes]_

_(phew) The knight avatar sighed as their mission ended._

"_Yes! Mission accomplish!" shouted in excitement by Graphite Edge._

"_Now that's a thriller." Said by Midnight Lycan._

"_You don't say." Viridian Prism followed while Black Wings shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away._

"_The end, now to wait for the Kings to finish the job." Phlox Raider said while extending her arms and lied on the ground._

_( FLASH! )_

_Crystal Symmetry and Diamond Priestess appeared beside Sun King and the transparent avatar said, "Mission accomplish?"_

"_Yes. . .sort of." The golden avatar nodded._

"_Why the gloomy face?" asked by Diamond Priestess._

"_No, nothing. It's just. .nah, forget about it." The golden avatar answered hesitantly as the screen turned black and small beeping sound can be heard—_

_( BEEP! ) ( BEEP! ) ( BEEP! )_

_**Inside a room**_

"Oh my . . . I overslept again. . .(yawns)" I said while getting off the bed after switching off the alarm clock.

"The replay Yukia-san gave me, I am amazed when I watched it." I thought while getting out of the room and headed to the kitchen. "I never thought Alister is that good of a tactician."

I opened the fridge and took out some eggs and milk. Scrambled the eggs (pluck) (pluck) (pluck) and poured them on a frying pan. I prepared the table with my own plate and glass cup as I poured milk on it. I took out some leftover rice last night and switched off the gas stove.

After 2 minutes of eating my breakfast, I turned on my Neuro Linker that I always switch off before going to sleep and I heard a voice message—

[Voice message: Uhm. Hello Shusuke-kun. This is Ayano. Can we meet today? Around 10:30 Am near the park. I'll wait for you there. Bye! 3 ]

"I guess I have plans for today. . ." I murmured while I suddenly let myself fell on the couch and closed my eyes. Suddenly flashes of image appeared before me—

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_I said work! What in the world are you kids doing? If you don't do your job properly you won't get fed." A man in his late 50's suddenly shouted. He has grey hair and almost bald head with wrinkled eyes and pale skin._

"_Mister. . .we're tired." A children about 6 years of age said while clutching his shoulders to his body._

"_Tired?! How about me? Am I tired? Tired of taking care of you orphans!" The old man kept shouting angrily at a group of children hugging each other. Instantly, one of the children in the group took a step forward and spoke, "Mister, you don't have the right to treat us like this!"_

_The young boy's voice echoed across an old looking room with rugged floor and wooden ceilings. The old man, amazed but anger with the young boy's sudden words replied with a furious tone, "Young man, who gave you the permission to speak?"_

"_Permission? Who needs permission when speaking to someone as low as you." The young boy immediately answered the old man's question and the children around him are whispering at him saying, "Hey please stop it you'll make him madder." "Stop please, it'll only get worse."_

"_Stop? Why? We had enough aren't we?" The young boy fired at the group of children around him._

"_Boy, please heed your friends' warnings. If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your sorry life!" The old man shouted right in the face of the young boy and raised his left arm and seem to be ready to punch him full force. As the fist of the old man swoosh with the air around it, it awaits its impact with the young boy's face. The young boy could only close his eyes and try to shield it with his two arms._

_(BAM!)_

_The punch landed! There was a sound of impact but the collision was so strong that it could only indicate that the child's face could've been destroyed by the fist of the old man. However—_

"_RAAAAAA!" The old man screamed loudly as if he is about to die. The pain and agony he felt is excruciating and he could no longer tell which part of his fist hurts the most. The children stared bewildered at what happen and the young boy also stared at the person right in front of him. The person has brown golden hair and with a strange eyes and is holding a thick wooden plane with a crushed area on its center. By the looks of it, the fist of the old man hit the wooden place right before it nearly touches the boy's face._

"_Your. . .Your. . ." The boy muttered the same words over and over again and the boy in front of him finally talked, "Your welcome Shusuke."_

"_How did you do that. . .How did you managed to block Mister Masaoka's punch?" The young boy asked the boy that helped him escape a fatal encounter._

"_Uhm. . .can't explain it either. . .but you can say I'm stronger than that guy over there." The boy bluffed while pointing at the poor old man._

"_You rascal! Even though you're the master's son you can't just—."_

_Before the old man could finish his words, the boy with the strange eyes spoke, "Mr. Masaoka, as the son of the owner of this orphanage, I hereby dismiss you of your duties as house manager."_

"_What!? You can't do this to me! No! How can I manage to get money and eat! Mr.—_

"_No more words coming from you. Even though I'm a 7 year old, I am still powerful than you. Okay guys!" The young boy said to the group of children, "From this day on, you are now free from this old guy's tyranny. Thanks to Shusuke-kun!"_

_The old man tried to plead in front of the 7 year old boy while bowing his head, "Please forgive me! Please Mr.—_

"_Did I told you a while ago to leave? Now begone! Before I call the guard."_

"_You! One day . . . One day you'll regret this!" The old man whispered as he left the room with an angry face._

"_Crazy old man." The young boy murmured._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Hey Shu-kun! Hey!" A voice kept shouting my name over and over again and suddenly I came to my senses. I opened my eyes and gazed upon a sweet beautiful face of a female teen ager that has a pinkish hair and has dazzling eyes.

"Hey Ayano-chan. . ."

"You've been like that for. . .5 whole minutes! What's up? Are you tired?" The beautiful girl that is my senpai asked me while staring at my bewildered face.

"No, it's nothing to be concerned for. Anyway, you should be concerned at your sister?" I asked the girl beside me sitting on an iron bench. There steel poles right in front of us and glass mirrors on our back. Adults wearing business outfits like tuxedoes are sitting beside the two us. Some are reading newspapers while others are clicking on some holographic phone or something.

( ZZSHHHHZZ! )

It is the sound being produced by the bullet train I'm riding right now. We are currently on our route to a hospital in Suginami where Ayano-chan's younger sister, Himiko, is hospitalized due to an accident caused by a drunk driver.

"Yeah. . .you're right. I hope Himiko is okay." Ayano-chan murmured these words as she stared on the floor below us wandering what to do or what to say to her younger sibling.

"Well, I envy Himiko-chan very much." I said while patting the Ayano-chan beside me.

"Why?" she asked while I answered slowly, "Because, she has a very loving, caring and beautiful onii-san to be with when she needs to."

"Owww. . . Shu-kun. . ." Ayano-chan whispered as she rests her head on my shoulders giving me an uneasy yet somewhat warm feeling.

( SHOOOOSHHH )

The bullet train suddenly stopped and the train announcer's voice is heard as the doors suddenly clanked open.

"_Welcome to Suginami! Please be sure to check your belongings and do not forget about them. Lost property after riding Train 2117—."_

"Okay, Ayano-chan, we're at Suginami now. Time to wake up." I slowly tried to wake the girl beside me as she does and said quietly, "Wow, that's a quick ride."

We walked and talked while admiring the new sceneries before us. Ayano-chan's worried attitude about her sister suddenly diminished as I was able to give her a great day by treating her with some delicacies famous here in this area. As we continued our walk, we finally arrived at our destination, the hospital where Himiko-chan's being held.

"Nurse, where can I find Himeko Himiko?" The pink haired girl quickly rushed to the elevator on the left right after the nurse answered. She said to me, "Shu-kun, wait there okay? I'll ask Himiko if she want some visitors first."

"Whaaa—She totally left me behind." (sigh)

I decided to sat on a nearby chair while I stared on the clock stationed on the wall. I've been waiting for Ayano-chan for 10 minutes but she still hadn't come back. As I imagined things out of the blue, I remembered something suddenly.

"_This is Suginami, the territory of the Black King. I might encounter unnecessary challenges here." _I thought to myself as I decided to check my Burst Link match creator for any nearby challenge.

( CLICK ) ( CLICK ) ( TING! )

[Match List]

Platinum Crusader

"_It seems I'm the only one here as of now. (phew)" _I felt relieved as I closed the match list and spotted Ayano-chan.

"Shu-kun! Come quick! Himiko wants to meet you!"

Senpai quickly held my hand and dragged me to the stairs. We ran as if we are running away from something and there we stumbled on Room 204.

"She said she'd like to meet my boy— I mean best friend. He~he." Ayano-chan giggled as I nodded in response.

As she twisted the doorknob, everything went blue and the entire area is destroyed. My body turned back into the silver armored avatar known as Platinum Crusader and I am suddenly inside this rugged hallway facing the rooms in the hospital.

"_I am. . .challenged? No way?"_

I checked on my screen saying Platinum Crusader vs. Unknown Opponent.

"_Unknown Opponent? What in the world is happening? The match list states zero burst linkers here aside from me._

"It seems you are lost little fella." A voice is heard across the other end of the hallway.

"Who are you? How did you hid from my Match List?"

"Oh, it's nothing really, what's more important. . .What're you doing here?"

"I'm here visiting someone. What do you want Unknown Avatar?"

The avatar's shady figure appeared as he finally appears right in front of my eyes. It has a black shady figure. And skeletal in appearance.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Black Vise." The black avatar said while bowing in a gentleman like manner.

"Black Vise? What do you want? A fight?"

"No sir, I don't want a fight. All I want is you to give me a moment to talk with you." The shady figure slowly approached me. As we stand face to face, he began to speak;

"I work for some crazy organization called the _Society_."

"The Society? I asked, "What kind of organization is that?"

"It's not its official name yet but we are working on it. It is a guild of some sort or a group that is dedicated on expanding our knowledge about this said Accelerated World. You, only know of some minor details about this world, don't you?"

"Yes, I only know a few information. I don't know the creator but they say if you reach level 10 you might have the chance on meeting him." I answered while deciding on being cautious in front of this mysterious character.

"That's right. But there is a theorized consequence if one reaches level 10; they say that Brain Burst will automatically uninstalls to everyone that has ever used it before." The shady figure said as he followed, "That's why we are here, we are dedicated on knowing more about this Virtual Battle field known as Brain Burst."

"Why are you telling me these things?" I asked the black avatar.

"It's because I am acquaintances with a friend of yours; Alister Smith?"

"How did you know that name?" I asked in a furious tone.  
"I, not only know his name but he is known as the feared Golden Homunculus of the Oscillatory Universe."

"I'm asking you a question!" I shouted at the black avatar that seem to have pissed him off.

"Haha. You still don't know it Shusuke Yagami-kun?"

"How'd you know my name?"

"Do you remember the orphanage being run by a famous business family?"

"I forgot the name but I was in that orphanage. Why'd you ask?" I stared at the black avatar as he suddenly turns his back from me and began speaking once more.

"I too, is a part of that captivity. I am close with Alister and also I was the one who taught him how to use Brain Burst properly. We got ours almost the same time. Don't you know that Alister is the son of the owner of the orphanage?"

"I . . .don't. . ." _"No way. ." _I thought.

"He is also the one responsible of it being closed and the orphanage is moved in a far away church where most of us got adopted." The black avatar continuously explained.

"Furthermore, I met with Alister aka Sun King a three years ago in Ikebukuro. We talked about forming this Society to have more information in this spectacular world."

"I see. . .you want me to?"

"Join us Crusader. The reason why Alister gave you that power is that someday you might help him someday." The black avatar held out his hand and is waiting for me to hold it to accept the proposal.

"Let me ask—what will happen if I decline?" I asked the black avatar who seem to be startled on my question.

"Well, I promise you that I won't bother you anymore. But, remember this, this is once in a lifetime opportunity to do something that may result as a future in the other side that I know you treasure so much. I will wait for your answer anytime Crusader. Until then. . ." The black avatar said as he suddenly turned into a single black plate and disappeared out of the sudden giving me a victory out of forfeit.

"So . . .he forfeited the match and left." I muttered as everything went back to normal slowly.

As Ayano-chan opened the door, the lights tickled my eyes and the screen went black.

**-END OF EPISODE/CHAPTER-**

_**Mado no soto no keshiki**__**  
**__**Utsuri kawatte**__**  
**__**Kisetsu made ga atashi wo oiteku**__****_

_**Dare yori chikaku ni ite**__**  
**__**Fuan no tame ni**__**  
**__**Doushite ano toki kizukenakatta**__**  
**__**Anata no sugata ga mienaku naru mae ni**__**  
**__**Tatta no tatta hitokoto**__**  
**__**Ikanaide ga ienakatta**__****_

_**Anata ga shiawase nara sore de**__**  
**__**Ii nante zettai ni ienai**__**  
**__**Nejima ga ata konna kokoro ga**__**  
**__**Doushiyou wo mo nai kurai**__**  
**__**Atashi wa kirai**_

_Next time on Accel World: A Knight's Tale_

"_The Red King"_

_What will happen next time on Accel Wrold: A Knight's Tale as Shusuke meets up with the Red King himself!_


End file.
